The Little Beauty
by pssst
Summary: A retelling of the story of Beauty and the Beast: Aglaia, the bethrothed of the king of fairies, falls in love with a prince. In his rage at his fiancee's betrayal, he casts a spell on her beloved that turns him into a beast. PLEASE READ AND RATE!!! :P
1. Names

A/N: I decided to post this so that you guys can see the meanings behind each name :P haha, and no, i didnt just randomly pick weird names just so you guys will get all confused :P  
  
Caffeine: Thanks for the review!!! sorry, this isn't a new chapter... I'll try to finish the next one soon :P I love Beauty and the Beast too, which is why i decided on writing a retelling of it :P  
  
Yoshi: Thanks!!! I'll try to write faster.. keep reviewing!  
  
icepixie: Wow, thanks for reviewing and reading!! I love your stories!!! :P  
  
curious: heeyyyy!!! hehe, too many questions!!! (Oh, you'll hate me for this) Just keep reading and you'll find out... hahaha  
  
judy: halooo!!! yeah, hope i can work out the kinks of my story soon :P keep reviewing!!!  
  
Names and their meanings:  
  
The fairies:  
  
Aglaia (Greek)- splendour, beauty  
  
Akakios (Greek)- innocent, not evil (sorry guys, i thought this meant evil.. i might change this to just 'kakios' coz THAT means evil)  
  
Sophronia (Greek)- self-controlled, sensible  
  
Gennadius (Greek)- noble, generous  
  
Phaedrus (Greek)- bright  
  
Thais (Greek)- bandage  
  
Selene (Greek)- the moon  
  
The humans:  
  
Leopold (English)- people bold (roughly translated)  
  
Mario (Italian)- male  
  
Adela (Engish)- noble  
  
Catarina (Italian)- torture  
  
Alessia (Italian)- helper, defender  
  
That's it so far.. I think. I'll be updating now and then, tell me if i missed some names ok? :) 


	2. chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own the story Beauty and the Beast, but I do own Aglaia, Leo, and all the other characters in this story!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Who is that girl? Nobody seems to recognize her."  
  
The group of gossipers clustered together, whispering and looking at the mystery woman. She wore a beautiful pale blue dress and her copper curls cascaded down her bare back. She was a striking girl which caused most of the women onlookers to give her glares of envy.  
  
"Thank You."  
  
The object of their attentions took the glass of wine from the flustered servant and lazily looked around the room. She strolled toward the balcony, enjoying the night breeze. She pulled out a string tied around her neck to reveal a ring dangling at the end. The ring was delicately shaped with vines that met at one end, where they wrapped themselves around an oval disk bearing the word: Omorphi, meaning "Beauty".   
  
Sighing, she slipped it on, not noticing the man entering the balcony. She whirled around when the man coughed discreetly to make his presence known.  
  
"You startled me milord." She said, curtsying.  
  
"Beg your pardon milady." The stranger smiled. A beautiful smile. "Trying to escape the ton?"  
  
Her gray eyes widened at his statement. How did he know? And then she remembered that the ton was what these people called society. Smiling, she said, "I suppose so."  
  
The man stepped beside her and studied her face. "I don't recognize you from around. If you don't mind my asking, what is your name milady?"  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that milord. Especially since you yourself have not told me your name." She said, expecting an outburst from him. Instead, he asked for a dance. Interesting.  
  
Curtsying, she placed her hand on top of his and followed him to the ballroom. The orchestra was playing a lively tune, leaving no room for conversation as they danced. And that was how she liked it as well. It was better if no one knew her, if no one noticed her. And yet she couldn't resist... It was just a dance, wasn't it? There was that twinkle in his eyes and the mere fact that he still asked her to dance even with her being...ugly.  
  
The music ended, and she curtsied. "It was a pleasure dancing with you milord." Smiling, he replied, "The pleasure was entirely mine, milady but as much as I would like to stay, I have business to attend to. Excuse me, milady." Bowing, he walked away and was gone. Slightly disappointed at his disappearance, she shook her head and walked towards the throng of people, away from the ballroom. Noticing the crowd walking towards the salon, she followed suit and signaled a servant for some wine.  
  
She found the king standing in front of the crowd, raising his hand in a gesture of silence. As the crowd quieted down, the king smiled and held a glass of wine in front of him.  
  
"I will never find a kingdom with more loyal people than Tarimal." The king smiled as the dukes and counts and the other people of Tarimal cheered. "I thank all of you for coming. As you already know, I am to leave for a visit with the king of Agmyll to discuss a possible merger. I shall be gone for a few months wherein my son will rule in my stead."  
  
With these words said, a man stepped up and raised his glass, "The best of luck to your journey father. May no harm come to you." The crowd toasted to that, with various 'Hear, hear's.  
  
Wait a minute... that man looked familiar. Her eyes widened in realization. It was the stranger in the balcony! She just danced with the prince! The initial tingle of excitement she felt was replaced by a feeling of dread. How could she attract that much attention to her? She must leave at once. She hitched up her skirts and started to walk away.  
  
"Milady..." A voice called out to her. She pretended not to notice and walked a little bit faster. Footsteps followed her outside. A hand touched her elbow and she turned around. It was the prince.  
  
"Have I offended you, milady?" He cocked his head and studied her face, reminding her of a little puppy.   
  
"Not at all your majesty. I was just leaving and I did not hear you call out to me." She curtsied.  
  
"'Your majesty' is much too formal. You must call me Leopold, or Leo if you wish." Leopold! Leo! She could call him that? 'Your Majesty' was a little too formal, but Leo! Of all the women in this kingdom, why her?   
  
The prince intrigued her by the minute. Most men, she was told, favored beautiful women. That was why she had the ring. That was why her mother gave it to her. To protect her from men. To shield her beauty from men's eyes.  
  
"Now that I have told you my name, will you tell me yours?" He smiled, remembering their conversation in the balcony.  
  
"Very well. My name is Aglaia."   
  
"Aglaia. That is a very unusual name. The three graces: Euphrosyne--"  
  
"-Aglaia and Thalia." They finished at the same time. Very intriguing indeed.   
  
"You read Greek mythology, your maj–-Leo?" She stopped herself when she saw his twinkling eyes.  
  
"Yes, I find it extremely amusing. My mother used to read it to me when I was young." Definitely getting more intriguing by the second. A man who enjoys mythology! Maybe she should stay. She could bear with Akakios and the others with his majes–Leo at her side.  
  
"Your highness, your father is looking for you inside." A servant rushed out and informed him.  
  
She woke up from her reverie. What was she thinking? He was a prince. He would not stand by her side. She did not even know if he favors her. She must go on with her plan.  
  
Leo turned to her and smiled apologetically. "I beg your pardon milady. My father wishes to see me. Shall I see you again soon?"  
  
Her heart leaped up to her throat. He wishes to see her again! Him–the prince! "Yes... soon." She whispered.  
  
Leo bowed and took her hand, kissing it. "Thank you for a lovely evening, milady. I shall look forward to our next rendezvous." He looked up at her, a twinkle in his eye and walked back to the castle, leaving Aglaia astonished and more intrigued than ever. 


	3. chapter two

Chapter Two  
  
"Where has she gone to this time?" Akakios barked out. He had grown tired of his betrothed's sudden 'vacations'. It will not be tolerated once they get married. As soon as that silly father of hers dies, then her uncle would have control of her. He would, unlike her father, agree to Aglaia's marriage with him. There would be nothing in his way then. The only problem was, Gennadius was taking his sweet time dying. If only there was a way to speed things up a bit... But he couldn't. His mother and his betrothed might suspect him of it. Aglaia he can handle, but his mother... His mother would go on telling all the other fairies if she wished. Aglaia he could keep quiet–a few beatings should settle it.  
  
Frustrated, Akakios swiftly walked over to the library and after making sure that no one was looking, pulled a thick blue book out of the shelf. A portion of the shelf moved away to reveal a dark staircase. Akakios descended the staircase without a thought of lighting a torch, while deflecting curses and spells that sprang out easily.  
  
Reaching a secret chamber, he walked over to a table with books, pens and herbs scattered all over it. His eyes settled on a pot sitting in the corner of another table. Could he? They would surely suspect him. The contents of that pot was made especially for a human, which was unusual itself. He didn't usually create potions just for them, humans were such vile creatures.   
  
But this one fascinated him. He was making potions when this little human approached him. How he got over the invisible barrier between the fairy world and the mortal world he didn't know. The last human who did that died a few hours after entering and there was nothing the fairies could do. He asked for something-they always ask for something. But this time it was unusual. This time a human asked him if he could kill his queen, and he wanted it to be slow and painful and he wanted her to think of him while she was dying. This fact intrigued him. He had never done a complicated potion and spell combined before. It was just not thought of yet. This man gave him the idea.  
  
Could he use it to kill Gennadius? All he would need was a memory spell for whatever he wanted Gennadius to think of constantly during his painful death. Of course, he would have to alter the potion a bit and make it a bit faster. Slow was not always better. Besides, it was a different matter altogether. The human was the queen's lover and former fiancé. She wouldn't dare speak of him in her thoughts. But with Gennadius, there would be no telling what he would do. He must revise the potion and slip it into Gennadius' drink.   
  
But what of his mother? She would surely tell everyone about his deception. How will he silence her?  
~~~  
Aglaia hitched up her skirts and, after making sure that no one was looking, muttered a few words that transformed her. No longer was she wearing a pale blue dress. A beautiful gown replaced it, shimmery and sparkling, that only fairy cloth could produce. Even with her hair limp and scraggly the gown made her look beautiful.   
  
Aglaia unfolded her wings and flew. Flew home.  
~~~  
"Where were you? Your father is on his deathbed and you are out wandering around!"  
  
Aglaia flew beside her aunt Sophronia, who was working herself up to a frenzy. In an attempt to soothe her, Aglaia smiled apologetically at her and assured her that she would not do it again. Silently, at least not while her father was still alive. She didn't want him to worry, but she really couldn't stand being with Akakios all the time.  
  
She knew about his plan to marry her, but that wouldn't happen as long as she didn't agree. And she didn't intend to agree.  
  
There had always been rumors about Akakios and his connections with dark magic. It was told that he made potions that killed people, one even went so far as to accuse him of killing the queen of Tarimal. Leo's mother.  
  
Of course, everything was hushed up the second the rumor comes out. After all, they can't have the fairies losing faith in their king, can they? Rumors about the king's dark side will not do well with the kingdom.  
  
Aglaia didn't notice that they had reached her father's chambers. Sophronia opened the door and led her inside.  
  
She almost didn't recognize her father. Gennadius was a very wise and kindhearted man with a smile for everyone. He would have made a great king. But now he looked sick and so tiny in that bed with the soft sheets and pillows swallowing him up. She felt tears form in her eyes and led a chair beside the bed.  
  
"Father, it's me, Aglaia. I'm sorry I went away. I just had to get out for awhile, but I'm back now."  
  
Gennadius slowly opened his eyes and stared at Aglaia, his glance unfocused. He wrinkled his brow and whispered, "Aglaia?"  
  
Aglaia nodded, "Yes."  
  
"You've returned. You should have gone. Just like I told you. I don't really have much time left. Your don't have to worry about me." Her father had encouraged her to leave. He was one of those who believed Akakios' connection with dark magic.  
  
"No father. I couldn't possibly leave you in the hands of that murderer."  
  
Gennadius shook his head, be it a difficult task. "You mustn't say things like that. The walls have ears. You never know who might be listening."  
  
Aglaia sighed. "Yes father. But I won't go while you're still here." 


	4. chapter three

Chapter Three  
  
He shuddered. She didn't know. She didn't know the extent of Akakios' power. True, she might have heard the rumors, though hushed up, but the rumors just portray a tiny part of him. There were a few that showed to what extent Akakios' cruelty reached. Like his potion that killed the queen.   
  
He didn't even know how evil Akakios was. He only knew was that one time that he was in a tavern, waiting for someone in the mortal world. A drunken man was telling his tale to him, about how he was the queen's lover and how he met a fairy who made a potion that killed her. A fairy named Akakios.   
  
According to the drunken man, the potion supposedly killed the queen slowly and painfully, while thinking of him the whole time. Akakios, the man told him, was notorious for his deadly potions and spells that killed people whatever way you wanted. Many sought him out for spells to keep their wives away, to make young women fall in love with him.   
  
At first he ignored the man, deciding that he was drunk and didn't know what he was saying, but when he heard that particular rumor, he knew it was true. He wondered why the fairies didn't know of Akakios' notoriousness and decided that it was because they didn't really venture out into the human world.  
  
He himself wouldn't have been there if he wasn't meeting someone. What will happen to his Aglaia when he dies? She should've listened to him and didn't return. There was no telling what will happen to her here. Even with him there.  
~~~  
"Your Highness, your father wishes to speak to you in the great hall."  
  
Leopold nodded in acknowledgment to the servant. Another ball? He could announce another ball. Then he would see her again. What if she didn't come? What then? He'll have to take the risk.  
  
"Tell my father that I have something I wish to do first." The servant nodded. "Is there something else your highness?"  
  
"Yes, I wish to have another ball on the fortnight. Send servants to announce the ball tomorrow." He ticked off a few more instructions and dismissed the servant.  
  
"Yes, Your Highness." The servant finished writing down instructions and scurried away to start the preparations.  
  
He asked people to search for her but to no avail. Aglaia was an unusual name, you would think she would stand out. But there was no one with the name of Aglaia in the kingdom.  
  
Maybe she was a foreigner. But then, why would she attend the ball for his father's trip? Was she a spy from another kingdom? Agmyll maybe? There were rumors of Agmyll's reluctance in the merger. Imagine what luck she had to have caught the prince's eye. Leopold sighed. Or maybe he was just taking this the wrong way.  
~~~  
Another ball! Aglaia had been waiting for word about the prince or the kingdom for days. She had been asking her friends to listen for rumors and now there was a ball!  
  
"Are you sure?" Aglaia whispered to the little robin on her palm.  
  
Yes. I was in town when the prince's servant made the announcement. I remember taking a bath in the fountain in the middle of town and talking to the other birds. Then all these horses come in with the prince's servants and all these people come rushing in and interrupt our baths. It was very rude really. I was about to–  
  
Aglaia coughed. Robins can go out off topic sometimes. It was best to just sneak in when they take a breath. "Actually, I was wondering if you remember where the ball is going to be."  
  
Well, I'm not really sure, having been very upset because of the disturbance of my bath. But I think he said tomorrow. Or was it yesterday?  
  
Aglaia held her breath.  
  
No, I specifically remember him saying it was on the fifth.  
  
Aglaia sighed in relief. Tomorrow was the fifth.  
  
"Thank you little robin. Would you like some bread?" Aglaia stood up, robin on her palm.  
  
No, I should be going now. I have to start on our nest. The robin fluffed up her feathers and flew away.  
  
Aglaia started to fly towards the house, deciding which dress to wear for the ball. She could still make it.  
  
But she was delayed by a pair of fairy servants who informed her that Akakios wanted to talk to her.  
  
Aglaia sighed. She didn't want to talk to Akakios right now.  
  
"Tell Akakios that I am indisposed and I will see him as soon as I can." She started to walk around them to her house but they moved to the side, preventing her from going any further.  
  
"Akakios wishes to speak to you now."  
  
Aglaia looked at the servant that said those words. She knew him from somewhere. He was Akakios' personal servant Thais and terribly arrogant. He thought of himself highly because of his master. She nodded curtly and flew towards the palace.  
~~~  
"Where have you been? I will not tolerate this nonsense! You should be grateful I even chose you to be my bride!" Akakios bellowed.  
  
Aglaia heard a snicker behind her and looked behind her shoulder, only to find Thais lingering by the door. He straightened up and looked her in the eye, not even covering up the snicker.  
  
She hated the way Akakios and his servants looked at her–-as if she wasn't even a fairy. Just because she hasn't received her powers yet doesn't mean she wasn't a fairy. She could talk to animals, couldn't she? It wasn't her fault that fairies got their powers when they reached twenty.  
  
"Aglaia! Are you even listening to me?" Akakios boomed out.  
  
Aglaia looked back at Akakios. "Yes. Is that all?" For a second she thought of pointing out that she didn't even want him for her groom but Akakios was hard to deal with. The best way to deal with him was to just let things go.  
  
Akakios sighed, as if she were a lost cause and shook his head. He waved her away. "Yes. Fine. Remember what I said. Pull another stunt like this and you will regret it." 


	5. chapter four

Chapter Four  
  
Aglaia flew to her room as fast as she could without being conspicuous. Reaching her room, she asked her maid to prepare a bath for her. Since fairies younger than twenty did not have their powers yet, they had personal maids to do the magic that they need, so long as they deemed it reasonable.  
  
After taking a bath, Aglaia thanked the maid and let her attend to her other duties. After making sure the maid was gone, she whispered a few words that her mother taught her before she dies. Instantly her dress changed, becoming less glamorous than the other. It was almost rags to a fairy's eye but to the human eye, it was a dress fit for a queen of a very rich kingdom. She repeated the spell and the dress became simpler.  
  
She thanked her mother silently for the spells she taught her. Her mother taught her a few simple spells that would work, as long as the being that muttered the words had fairy blood. Even the slightest drop of it would trigger the spell. These spells were all over the land, but they were almost forgotten. They were discovered long ago and were supposedly the results of many centuries' work. It was a shame few people remembered it at all.  
  
Aglaia wore her fairy cloak to hide her dress and flew to her aunt's chambers. She would understand and would try to protect her if anyone asks for her.  
  
She knocked on the door. "Aunt Sophronia?"  
  
The door opened and her Aunt let her in.  
  
"I'm going out again."   
  
"What? Do you know how much trouble I went through to cover up for you the other time you went out?" Sophronia sighed, defeated. "How long will you be gone?"  
  
"Until midnight."  
  
Sophronia nodded briskly. "And where, pray tell, are you going this time?"  
  
"I have met a prince!" Aglaia smiled excitedly, wondering how her aunt would react to this piece of information.  
  
It was very hard to describe how Sophronia actually reacted. Her eyes sort of fluttered and then widened, and her jaw dropped. "Whaaat?"   
  
"Well he asked me to dance actually. Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"Aglaia, do you have any idea why fairies and humans never get together?" Not waiting for her answer, Sophronia continued, "It's because they're a bad mix. When fairies and humans get together, there's always trouble. That's why most fairies tend to stay as far away from humans as possible. Contact with them will result to nothing but bad things."  
  
But Aglaia could not be dissuaded. After pleading Aglaia again and again to stay, Sophronia realized that nothing could stop her from going. Sighing, she nodded in consent. "But don't be running to me if something goes wrong."  
  
Aglaia hugged her aunt tight and kissed her goodbye. Before she could go, her aunt took off the cloak and looked at her dress. She shook her head and muttered a spell. Instantly, the dress became more elegant, much similar to the first one Aglaia conjured up. "You don't even conjure up a dress fit for you." Sophronia said gruffly and put the cloak back on. "Be careful now."  
  
"Thank you." Aglaia unfolded her wings and flew away.  
~~~  
Leopold bowed in what seemed like the hundredth time. Where was she? Maybe she wasn't coming. Maybe she haven't heard about it. But that was impossible. He made sure that everyone in the kingdom knew about the ball.  
  
He looked around the room again for a flash of her brown hair but to no avail. She wasn't here. She wasn't coming.  
  
Just as he turned around, a voice whispered, "Your Majesty." It was so soft that it was almost inaudible. Leopold turned around and found himself staring straight at Aglaia.  
  
She curtsied. He knew he was supposed to bow or do something, but he was too busy drinking in the sight of her.  
  
"You know, your majesty, it's impolite to stare at your subjects so." The corner of her lips lifted up in a faint smile.  
  
He smiled and hastily bowed. "I thought that you agreed not to call me 'you majesty'."  
  
"You told me not to, but I never agreed." Aglaia smiled, but complied nonetheless.  
  
Leo smiled and held out his arm. "May I have the honor of this dance?"  
~~~  
"Where are you from Aglaia? I have realized that I do not know anything about you but your name. You must be from around here or you would not have known about the balls." The ball was almost over and they were walking outside in the gardens.  
  
Aglaia looked at the ground. Should she tell him? She trusted him, but they have known each other for only a fortnight. Her instincts were never wrong, but she should still be careful.  
  
"I am from around here." She answered vaguely.  
  
Leo wrinkled his brow, as if deep in thought. "Have you just arrived? I don't think I have seen you before."  
  
"No, I just did not go out much." Aglaia looked around worriedly, in search of a distraction that would steer the conversation away from her. She heard Leo laugh behind her and realized she had left him behind in her agitated state.  
  
"You look like a startled deer. Very well, let's move on to a different topic. But someday I will discover everything about you." Leo smiled at her and led her to a bench.  
  
Aglaia smiled faintly, relieved, and sat down. Leo's promise to discover everything about her didn't make her panic as she thought. In fact, it was kind of gallant of him. Just thinking about it made the butterflies in her stomach flutter.  
  
Someday I will discover everything about you. 


	6. chapter five

Chapter Five  
  
Aglaia got ready to leave for the human world again. A few months had passed and Leo had asked her to meet him. Now that they knew each other better, they saw each other more often without needing balls for an excuse. Leo had offered to visit her but took it back when she started looking like a startled deer again. They agreed then to meet instead.  
  
Aglaia flew to her aunt's room and knocked on the door. Her aunt finally supported her when she saw that Aglaia was set on her decision.  
  
"You always were stubborn like your father." She had said.  
  
"Aunt Sophronia?" When no one answered the door, Aglaia opened it slowly to find an empty bedroom. Frowning in confusion, Aglaia flew to her father's bedroom. Just as she reached the door, her aunt flew out of it.  
  
"Aglaia. Your father is resting now." She looked grim.  
  
Aglaia frowned. "Is everything alright?"   
  
Sophronia looked at Aglaia, and noticed her clothes for the first time. "How long will you be gone?"  
  
Distracted, Aglaia replied, "Awhile. But is everything alright? Is father alright?"  
  
Sophronia looked lovingly at her niece. "Yes, just go and enjoy yourself. Your father will be fine. I'll send for you when I need you."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, no buts. Go!" Sophronia ushered her away.  
  
Aglaia unfolded her wings. "Alright. You're sure?"  
  
"Yes!" Sophronia led her away.  
~~~  
Aglaia took a deep breath.  
  
"Leo, there's something that I have to tell you."  
  
Leopold looked at her expectantly.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"Ready for what?" Leopold looked confused.  
  
"I'm ready to tell you about myself." Leopold's expression was unreadable. Yet there was something familiar within those deep brown eyes. Fear? But why?  
  
"This may come to you as a surprise. I know you might have heard of my kind, but it may never have occurred to you that I am one.", Aglaia said nervously.  
  
Leopold shook his head. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"No, I want to." Aglaia closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm a fairy."  
~~~  
Leo didn't know what he was hearing. It was as if a solid truth that he had been standing on was pulled away from him. Aglaia, a fairy? No wonder she was always disappearing.  
  
"There's more." He heard Aglaia say.  
  
Leo didn't think he could take too much revelations in one day. He raised his hand and shook his head.  
  
"This is not my true face."  
  
Leo closed his eyes. He started breathing slowly, as if to relax himself. He opened his eyes.  
  
"No one has ever seen my true face, except for maybe strangers. I want to show it to you, because... well because you're my friend."  
  
Leo looked at Aglaia. She looked worried and tense.   
  
Aglaia went on. "I will show you my true face the next time we meet. I'll just leave you here for now so you can think about everything I said." And with that she stood up.  
  
"Wait." Leo said. It was the first time he spoke since she told him, and his throat felt like sandpaper. Aglaia looked back at him. "I'll be waiting for you here tomorrow morning."  
  
Aglaia relaxed and smiled. "I shall meet you here." Soon she was gone by the bushes. Leo strained his eyes at the spot where she left and saw a small speck rising in the air. Why hadn't he noticed it before?  
~~~  
"Askhimos phoremas." Aglaia whispered. Instantly, her dress changed. She was ready to meet Leo. Tonight was the night that she would show him her true face. Aglaia took a deep breath. Yesterday she thought it was truly the end of their friendship. When Leo kept quiet she thought that she had just lost a great friend.  
  
Aglaia flew quickly to Sophronia's room. She knocked on the door but no one answered. Frowning slightly, she pushed the door open.  
  
"Aunt Sophronia?" Instantly two pairs of hands covered her mouth and held her. Aglaia struggled and tried to scream, but the two fairies that held her were stronger.  
  
"Struggling is no use." Aglaia's head snapped up to see who the owner of the voice was. Akakios. She stared at him and struggled harder but all in vain. She looked around the room for her aunt and found her in one corner knocked unconscious.  
  
She heard Akakios laugh, an evil, menacing laugh. "Do you really think you could escape? Contrary to what you may think, these are not fairies. I have created these creatures to be stronger and more powerful than any creature alive. There is no escape."  
  
Aglaia tried to shout through the hand covering her mouth, but it muffled her voice. "What was that, my dear?" Akakios looked amused. "I have a few things that I want to tell you. This time, you can't daydream your way through it. You will listen to me this time." Akakios walked towards her and held her chin up to face him.  
  
"I am very sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your father is dead." Akakios said in a singsong voice, looking at her face to see her reaction.  
  
Aglaia's eyes widened and she shook her head. No. It can't be true! Then she remembered her aunt's sad and weary look yesterday after leaving her father's chambers. "Go and enjoy yourself.", she had said.  
  
Her father left her, encouraging her to flee. She would not let him down. Aglaia looked around the room, searching for a means to escape.  
  
"One more thing. You and I are getting married tonight. There are to be no more delays. Your uncle has control of everything about you-your marriage, dowry and all that nonsense. I have talked to him already and we are getting married." Seeing the look of horror on Aglaia's face, Akakios smiled even wider.  
  
"No, there is nothing you can do. You have no control of even your own life. All you can do is stand there and watch everything take place. Your prince can't even save you." He sneered when he saw her dress.  
  
Aglaia's eyes widened. He knew? Akakios walked towards the window and looked outside. "I must be going now. You, my dear, will stay here. I will return before dusk to take you with me."  
  
Once Akakios was gone, Aglaia struggled again, trying to get free. Suddenly, she noticed that the 'fairies' were having a harder time holding her still. It seemed that the farther away their master was, the weaker they got.  
  
Aglaia searched her mind for one of the spells her mother taught her. It was really useless, really. The spells were ones for everyday life, like cooking, making a dress, those kinds of things. Then Aglaia remembered the day before her mother died when she gave her the ring. She taught Aglaia her last lesson, and the most important lesson of all. She taught Aglaia how to summon her spirit.  
  
Aglaia strained to remember the words and whispered it. Nothing. Aglaia sighed and tried to remember it. Suddenly a white glow appeared in front of her. It seemed to ward the 'fairies' away from Aglaia, blinding them.  
  
As soon as their grips relaxed, Aglaia broke away and flew out the door and towards the barrier that separated the fairy and human world. 


	7. chapter six

Chapter Six  
  
Aglaia flew as fast as she could, looking behind her shoulder once in a while. Where would she go? Where could she go? Akakios knew about Leo, so she couldn't go there. That would be the first place that he would find her.  
  
All she had to do was stay hidden for a few months. Surely Akakios would not find anything to say that would excuse her absence for that long. She would have to go somewhere she would not be expected to be. She would have to stay with humans.  
  
Aglaia flew aimlessly, searching for a house where she would most probably be welcomed. Flying higher, she saw a small town, just beyond the lavish city beneath her. Perfect.  
  
She flew faster towards the town, adrenaline rushing through her body. Seeing a quaint little cottage at the end of the town, she started flying lower, deciding to stay there.  
  
Aglaia walked slowly towards the door and took her ring off before she could forget. Now Akakios' men won't be able to know it was her even if they see each other face to face.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Aglaia raised her hand and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a pretty, plump woman wearing an apron and holding a spoon.  
  
"Why, my dear, you are soaked to the bone. Come in, come in!"  
~~~  
"What? What do you mean she's gone?" Akakios yelled at his personal servant, who cowered down. He grasped Thais by the neck. "The wedding is tonight. Find her. Now!" With that, he let the servant go, who stumbled to his feet and scurried away.  
  
Akakios started pacing back and forth. He should've married her before when he had the chance. Her mother thought she could protect her child with that ring. At first, he was fooled too, but then he saw her without the ring... Nobody knew, of course about her hidden beauty. Nobody but him.  
  
He flew towards the library and went down his secret chamber. He would make a potion. Let's see, bear or lion? He knew where Aglaia was. The castle. She would have no choice but to marry him. Either that or her prince turns into a beast. Whichever way, he still wins. True, he could've sent one of his men after her, but they would undoubtedly tell people about this. He couldn't have his people feeling that their leader's fiancee had a lover. Besides, the look on both their faces during the encounter would be worth it.  
  
Undecided, Akakios wrote down a spell mixing both bear and lion in the transformation. Yes, he will get his bride.  
~~~  
"Well my dear, you should stay with us if you do not have anyone to go to. Here, have some tea." The woman placed a steaming mug of tea in front of her.  
  
"Thank you, but I wouldn't want to be any trouble madam." Aglaia took the mug with both hands and sipped the tea carefully, at the same time hoping the woman would invite her.  
  
"Trouble? No, it's no trouble at all. I want to help you. We don't really have a spare room, but there is the attic if you don't mind. I'll have to introduce you to my family. My husband is getting home a bit later from town and my two daughters should be getting here just about now." The woman smiled warmly at Aglaia and stood up to stoke the fire.  
  
"Thank you." Aglaia repeated.  
  
"Oh dear me, it seems that we have both forgotten our manners. I am Adela." She looked at Aglaia expectantly.  
  
Aglaia smiled and put the mug down. "I am..." Aglaia looked away, she had better be cautious. "...Charites." Charites was another name for Aglaia, one of the three graces.  
  
"Charites... that is a very interesting name."  
  
"It is from mythology. Charites is one of the three graces."  
  
Nodding, Adela smiled and motioned to her tea. "Well now, drink up!"  
~~~  
Akakios looked around the palace. So this was how the devil's place looks like. He walked outside, sensing the prince's presence there. There he was. The devil was sitting down on a stone bench, waiting. It seems he is waiting for this moment. For Akakios to arrive and kill him.  
  
The prince raised his head and looked behind him, as if feeling Akakios standing behind him. "You startled me milord." Akakios smiled menacingly.  
  
"Where is she?" He slowly walked towards the prince.  
  
"Where is who?" The prince frowned in confusion and stepped back, realizing he was alone in the gardens with a possible madman. "What do you want?"  
  
"You know who I'm talking about. I want my fiancee. Where is she? She's here isn't she? Where? Hiding in your bedroom, perhaps? Where is my fiancee?" Akakios barked out.  
  
Realizing who he meant and what he meant by that, the prince staggered backwards in shock and shook his head. "Aglaia? She's not here. We were going to meet, but she didn't come."  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll just have to improvise. If you insist on protecting her, then I'll have to punish you myself. It doesn't really matter what happens. Either way, I will win. Tell me, how does it feel like to be a beast?" Akakios' voice was silky and he looked at the prince with glittering eyes.  
  
The prince's own eyes widened in horror and realization as Akakios started to chant.  
  
"Andras metaballo liontari genno..." 


	8. chapter seven

Chapter Seven  
  
"Mario, this is Charites. She will be staying with us." Adela said authoritatively. She placed her arm around Aglaia to show her conviction.  
  
Mario sighed and made a face. "Adela, we have enough mouths to feed around here. We don't need another one. Chores will be harder with another person here and--"  
  
"Mario! You will not be talking to everyone as if Charites isn't here. There is to be no bad treatment of Charites, does everyone understand?" Adela shook her head, appalled at her husband.  
  
"But mama, shouldn't she be doing chores as well?" Catarina piped up, seeing the opportunity to pass on her chore duties to Aglaia. Catarina was the eldest of the two daughters.  
  
Alessia shot her sister a look. Alessia was the youngest and the prettiest. She still had quite a few suitors even thought they were poor. She could've married and enjoyed a more luxurious life, but she refused to leave her mother in her poor state.  
  
Adela nodded thoughtfully. "That is acceptable, I suppose. Charites, you will be welcomed in this family, but you must take a few duties and responsibilities as well."  
  
Aglaia looked up and nodded. "Of course."  
  
Adela looked around. "Yes, dishes of course and house cleaning. Of course, you are not alone in all of these chores. Catarina and Alessia are also cleaning."  
  
Alessia nodded and smiled, trying to be supportive. She knew that Aglaia must feel lonely without her family. Catarina, on the other hand, made a face at her mother's suggestion. Fortunately, Adela was too busy preparing dinner to notice, or she would've fallen victim to her tongue lashing as well.  
  
~~~  
  
Leopold stared in horror at his hands as they started changing, resembling paws of a bear. He looked up at Akakios accusingly. "What have you done?" His eyes widened in shock as he discovered his voice barely resembled that of a man's. It was almost a growl.  
  
Akakios laughed delightedly at his plight. "Of course I knew my spell would work, but not that well." Leopold's once human form became a beastly one. A lion's head and a bear's body replaced it.   
  
"Oh, one more thing." Akakios muttered something under his breath and in an instant, winds swept around them, circling them until Akakios couldn't see anything but dust and Leopold. The wind soon died down and Akakios surveyed his surroundings. It was perfect. An abandoned castle in the middle of nowhere. There was no way that Aglaia would be able to find her prince now.  
  
"Farewell prince Leopold. I hope to never see you again." With that Akakios flew away. Or at least tried. An invisible barrier held him down.  
  
"What the..." Akakios was forced to stay. He shook his head and looked at Leopold, enraged. "It seems like I have forgotten something. Damned fairy rules! I have to tell you how to break the spell." Akakios sighed, frustrated.  
  
"The only way you will be able to be human again is if you can get someone to marry you. But who will marry an ugly brute like you?" The glint in Akakios' eyes returned. "Ah, yes. Aglaia. She'll marry you, won't she? Not if she's married to me!" An evil smile formed on Akakios' mouth. And with that, he flew away, no more than a speck in the air.  
  
~~~  
  
"Your majesty?" Thais started flying with Akakios as he arrived from the palace. "What?" Akakios barked out. "The fairies are assembled in the great hall for the wedding." Thais was held back suddenly by Akakios' hand on his arm. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Akakios said menacingly. Not waiting for his servant's answer, he flew to the great hall, barking out orders on the way.  
  
"Fairies! You have come here today to witness my wedding. Unfortunately, at the last minute, it has been discovered that Gennadius has left an order that my fiancee and I to travel together before we get married." Groans and sighs were heard throughout the crowd, but there were also a few smiles and restrained chuckles.  
  
"I have decided to stay here for awhile to take care of other things while my fiancee go on the trip. We are to meet in a fortnight." Akakios nodded curtly and flew to his chambers, leaving Thais to attend to the crowd. Thais motioned for one of the servants to handle the crowd and followed Akakios out.  
  
"Start looking for her! It is important that she is here in a few months' time." Akakios dismissed his servant and flew to his chambers, shutting Thais out.  
  
~~~  
  
"We already have enough problems without having to add any more!" Mario pointed out.  
  
"Are you implying that that poor little girl over there is a problem?" Adela put her hands on her hips stubbornly.  
  
"We have enough mouths to feed and now another one! Another one of your lost pets. First the beggar dog, then the injured bird, then the hungry cat! Before it would've been alright. Before when we were still rich, you could pick up all the stray animals and we would still have enough money for everyone! But that has changed, Adela. We are no longer rich!" Mario said angrily.  
  
"That's all you've ever cared about, isn't it, Mario? Money? Well we are no longer rich, so stop dwelling in the past! The past is the past! We are no longer rich, but we are still humans, with souls! We cannot let a poor girl alone on the streets! She has no one to turn to!"  
  
"Well, she can go someplace else!" Mario exclaimed.  
  
"Why, when we can manage with her? She has even promised to do the chores!" Adela said, gesturing with her hands.  
  
"That is only because Catarina volunteered her to. What else could she do but agree or appear ungrateful? Catarina was smart. She thought of that immediately."  
  
"Ah, Mario. It's Catarina again isn't it? She's the hero again. You are too proud of your eldest daughter that you do not even see what she thinks. She is passing on her chores to Charites. With Charites here, she can spend the day sitting around. When it was just her and Alessia, she gave most of the work to her younger sister and did the easiest tasks." Adela shook her head at her husband.  
  
"That is because she is not used to work. She was raised rich and grew up with people obeying her every command. She needs time to adjust to this life."  
  
"Mario, we have been here for five months. All of us seem to have no problem adjusting. Even Alessia has learned to get up earlier and her hands are now coarse from doing her chores."  
  
Mario shook his head. "It's different."  
  
After a pause, he sighed. "Fine. She can stay." 


	9. chapter eight

A/N: sorry guys, the story got kind of weird again, so I had to change a few facts... I changed some scenes in chapters: 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14 and 16, mostly scenes with Leopold in it. Thanks! Don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Leo didn't know how long he stood there staring at the sky. Soon he began to feel the cold night wind and turned around to go inside. Wait a minute. Leo frowned, looking around him. It was the first time he noticed his surroundings. Where was he? There was a strange castle standing on where his castle used to be and everything around his looked unfamiliar–the gardens, the stables... Leo slowly made his way towards the castle and walked inside. There was no one around. His face contorting in a frown, he started searching for people and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
He pushed the swinging doors of the kitchen open and walked in, his now-padded feet making no noise in the clean kitchen floors.  
  
"Hello?" Leo whispered, his voice an echo in the large kitchen. A slight breeze ruffled his fur, and then nothing. "Is anyone here?" Leo walked further into the kitchen, another breeze dancing in his feet.  
  
As Leo stood in the kitchen looking around him for any sign of life, another breeze whistled by his ear. It almost sounded like it was saying, "Yes, master?".  
  
Leo frowned. Did the fairy do this to the servants here? But into what? Wind? Their spirits maybe? What else did the fairy leave him? He walked out of the castle and started to explore.  
  
~~~  
  
Aglaia sneaked a look at Alessia and copied how she cleaned one side of the kitchen. They had divided the work between them and decided to do the same chores at the same time. Having lived in the land of fairies all her life, Aglaia did not know how things worked. Scrubbers and soap were foreign to her, though the latter bore a resemblance to fairy sapouni, a substance not unlike oil that fairies use for their baths.  
  
"Charites?" Aglaia looked up to see Catarina lounging on the couch. She had claimed to have a dizzy spell a few minutes after they started cleaning and lay down on the couch, not moving ever since. "Scrub harder at that spot over there. You didn't get all the dirt off." Catarina smiled sweetly as she pointed to a spot on the floor. Aglaia saw Alessia look up and glare at her sister, who didn't seem to notice. She gave Aglaia an apologetic glance and resumed her cleaning.  
  
Before Aglaia can continue scrubbing, there was a knock on the door. Catarina immediately rushed to the door, an eager look on her face. Alessia moved closer to Aglaia and whispered, "She hopes for a prince or someone of royalty to come rescue her and always comes running whenever someone knocks." Aglaia craned her neck to see who was there as Catarina opened the door. A disheveled boy of about sixteen stood by the door.  
  
"I have a message for Mario Giovanni. Is he here?" The boy peeked behind Catarina's shoulder. His eyes met Aglaia's for a second, then wandered elsewhere in search of Mario.  
  
Catarina's face mirrored disappointment as she walked inside, leaving the messenger by the door. "Papa! Someone is here to see you!," she cried out and sat down on the couch again.  
  
Soon enough, Mario came down the staircase. He walked over to the door and frowned at Alessia and Aglaia for leaving the messenger standing by the door, ignoring Catarina's display of indolence on the couch.  
  
"What is it?" Mario stood by the door, observing Alessia and Aglaia's work on the floors, seemingly uninterested in what the messenger has to say.  
  
"A year ago, you sent out five of your boats into sea to trade," the messenger started. Mario tapped his foot impatiently. "Yes, and none of them survived from a storm. We already know this. This is why we are living like this!" Mario gestured to the quaint house.  
  
"Well, one of your ships was found along the coast of Kirmal, with everything intact and all the goods safely stored in the ship."  
  
~~~  
  
"There is no news of Aglaia, your magnificence." Thais fluttered nervously around Akakios as he boldly made the next suggestion. "Perhaps, your gloriousness might want to find another bride."  
  
Fool. He does not realize how beautiful Aglaia is. He did not know himself. Until that one day he flew over to her house for a meeting with her father and saw her through the window. A vision of loveliness sat in front of a dresser. Someone knocked at her door and the vision quickly slipped on a ring on top of the dresser. When the fairy turned around to face the window and him, it was to his great surprise that the vision of loveliness was none other than Aglaia herself. From that day forth, Akakios went out of his way to please her and earn her hand in marriage.   
  
At first he thought it would be an easy task, since he was the ruler of the fairies. They would be thrilled to have Aglaia marry him. But he was wrong. Gennadius declined his offer of marriage, even when Aglaia's imminent leadership came up.  
  
"Perhaps a more beautiful bride would be more suitable for your eminence." Thais ventured on, emboldened by his master's silence.  
  
Akakios glowered at Thais and looked away, thoughtful. Aglaia might be hiding in her beauty, thinking he didn't know about it. Of course! He could ask his servants to find a beautiful woman, in favor of Thais' suggestion. His servants will never know that it is Aglaia he is still searching for and will think he has given up on her and rejected her, rather than the other way around. He would just have to tell his servants he has given up on fairy women and find a human woman with surpassing beauty to make up for her humanity. And with Aglaia's beauty, it is without a doubt that he will find her soon enough. The perfect plan. 


	10. chapter nine

A/N: sorry guys, the story got kind of weird again, so I had to change a few facts... I changed some scenes in chapters: 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14 and 16, mostly scenes with Leopold in it. Thanks! Don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"I will be back in a few weeks. There will probably be a lot of paperwork included." Mario tried to climb up his horse unsuccessfully.  
  
Catarina clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, this is wonderful! We are rich again! Papa, you will bring me something, right?" She started jumping up and down in glee.  
  
Mario looked fondly at his beloved daughter. "Of course Catarina. What do you want me to bring?" He tried to get on his horse again, this time accomplishing the task.  
  
"Bring me back dresses, papa. With lots and lots of diamonds and pearls!" Catarina looked up at her father in utter adoration, clasping her hands together.  
  
"And what do you want Alessia?" Mario said, remembering he had another daughter.  
  
"If it's not too much trouble, bring me back a puppy, papa. I would like one to keep me company." Alessia had a wistful look on her face.  
  
"What would you like me to bring back for you, Adela?" Mario arranged the bags on the horse. After Adela's instructions to bring back pots and food, Mario nodded curtly, eager to leave.  
  
Mario prepared to go, purposely ignoring Aglaia. Adela frowned at her husband and Mario sighed. "What would you like me to bring for you, Charites?," he said somewhat grudgingly.  
  
Aglaia, having been away from the land of fairies missed everything about it. The only time she did not miss it so much was when she smelled the roses that Mario brought home one day. They tried to plant the wild roses but it died after a few weeks. The roses reminded her so much of the flowers in her land that it instantly became her favorite flower. It also reminded her of Leo, since his castle was filled with the flowers. Ever since the day they tried to plant roses, she had been longing to have the house filled with roses.  
  
"Could you bring me a rose, please? Just so I can plant one here. It reminds me of my hometown." Aglaia said, looking up at Mario.  
  
After much grumbling and complaining, Mario complied and prepared to leave. He nodded at them in farewell and urged his horse in the right direction.  
  
~~~  
  
Leo paced back and forth in his room. What was to become of him? He was a monster, a cross between a bear and a lion. The fairy had ruined him, had even jeopardized innocent bystanders. He turned everyone in the abandoned castle–Leo had searched the house only to find no one there–into nothing more than spirits, winds that breeze to and fro.  
  
Where was Aglaia? She probably knows about his... condition by now. She was a fairy. Fairies are supposed to know these things aren't they? Leo knew that Aglaia was hiding. He knew that he had no right to fault her for not being there with him. She has other matters to take care of. But he couldn't help it. Couldn't she visit him, or... send some sort of message to him just to see if he's alright? She would know where he was. She could do a spell and find him.  
  
Maybe she doesn't know. But fairies knew didn't they? In books, fairies always knew. And they came to save the day with their glowing wands and their glittery dust. So where was all the glitter?  
  
~~~  
  
Mario looked at the map he was holding. It made no sense. Everything looked the same to him. Huge trees surrounded him, and he could hear the pitter patter of tiny animal feet somewhere. Crickets were chirping, and there was a faint sound of water splashing in a nearby pool. A faint breeze whistled by, sending dead leaves fluttering about.  
  
Mario shook his head and sighed. He was hoping to reach the building by Kirmal that the messenger had instructed him to go to before nightfall but it was apparent that he had to find someplace to stay the night.  
  
Mario urged the horse to a brisk trot, looking around for any sign of light. A blazing fire and the comfort of a warm blanket cheered Mario up. Perhaps getting lost in the woods wasn't so bad after all. In the morning, everything would be clearer and he would have a fresh start. He could look at the map and find a better route to travel by morning.  
  
He spied a faint light by his left and led his horse to his left, following the light. Hopefully, it was the light of a warm, cozy house. He followed the light for some time, the cozy bed awaiting him warming up his thoughts.  
  
After a while, the forest stopped. Not really stopped, but more like, dwindled down. The number of trees decreased and there became an entrance to a garden. The garden was run-down and looked as if no one had tended to it in years, yet it held a mysteriousness that made any person who saw it dismiss its state. Mario entered the garden and followed the light, hoping there was some food from where the light came from. Reaching the source, Mario stopped and looked up at the castle that towered over him. This castle looked like it had been abandoned. There was no noise, no people talking and neglected plants. But why was there a light from one of the windows? What's happening?  
  
~~~  
  
Leo shook his head. No, Aglaia wouldn't leave him as beast, would she? He was interrupted in his reverie by a knock on the palace door. Even though normally, he would not hear this in his own castle, it was so quiet in the palace that the knock was easily heard.  
  
He crept out of his room, remembering that he was a beast and would most likely scare the wits out of whoever was knocking. Leo stood by the grand staircase, lurking in the shadows. He had a perfect view of the door in his position. The door soon opened, and a rotund man peeked inside. Discovering that no one was there, he walked in and started to look around.  
  
Leo felt sorry for the stranger, for it was obvious that he was cold and immediately wished that there was a fire in the fireplace to warm him up.  
  
Suddenly, the fireplace in the dining hall blazed with fire, causing the stranger and Leo to jump back in surprise. Leo heard a faint, "Yes, your majesty." and decided that one of his servants heard his wishes.  
  
Leo thought of a small feast for the stranger, hearing his stomach growl loudly. Instantly, the dining table was filled with pastries and food not unlike those given to kings and queens in their banquets.   
  
The stranger gasped in surprise, but not wasting any time, he quickly sat down on the chair and wolfed down as much food as he could. 


	11. chapter ten

A/N: sorry guys, the story got kind of weird again, so I had to change a few facts... I changed some scenes in chapters: 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14 and 16, mostly scenes with Leopold in it. Thanks! Don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Mario stepped back and gasped when food suddenly appeared out of nowhere on the table in front of him. Could this be poison? First the fire, then the food. There was magic in the very air of this castle.  
  
But he couldn't resist. The table was laden with tarts and turkey and food fit for a king. He had not seen that much food on the table since they became poor. Mario immediately sat down and gobbled down the food, now hungrier than before he saw the exquisite array of food before him.  
  
After he finished all he could eat–the panoply of food never decreased in size, no matter how much he ate, Mario stood up and wandered around the castle, now tired and sleepy. He walked along the chambers and opened a door, peeking inside. A blazing fire in the fireplace greeted him. He looked around the room and saw a massive bed in the middle and some nightclothes laid out on a chair.  
  
Mario walked in, certain that this must be for him. He felt the nightclothes and his eyes widened. It was the finest kind of cloth he had ever felt. Not even when he was rich did he encounter anything like it. It was silky and light. He walked over to the bed and felt the covers. Velvet.  
  
Tired and exhausted, Mario changed into the nightclothes and tucked himself into the bed, imagining he was the king of Tarimal. He dreamed of balls and feasts, unknowing that there was another in the same castle.  
  
~~~  
  
"Well? Any extraordinarily beautiful humans?" Thais barked out. There was a chorus of no's and shaking of heads from the fairies. "Get on it then! Find one whose beauty is deserving." With that, Thais breezed out in a flurry of wings.  
  
Angry grunts were heard throughout the room after Thais' departure. "Who does he think he is?" A servant called out.  
  
"Which one are you talking about?" Another replied.  
  
"Both." The other answered.  
  
"We're soldiers, not his nannies!" A particularly grumpy servant shouted.  
  
"We were called to fight, not to find his fiancee." There was a couple of snickers to this comment. It was pretty funny imagining their king losing his fiancee, but no one dared say it aloud. Like Gennadius, they believed 'the walls had ears' and dared say no more.  
  
There was complete silence after that, and some of them were seen to nod their heads almost imperceptibly and gesture with their eyes. To the average fairy, or person, it didn't seem like anything. But to them, they already had a plan.  
  
~~~  
  
Leo walked around, stretching his muscles and shaking off dust. He was trying to avoid the stranger, lest he saw him and became afraid. The stranger was preparing to leave today, as he spied him looking at a map and making routes.  
  
Just a few more minutes until he could relax and go back to his castle. He had wandered around the gardens to avoid the man. He had a suspicion that the man would feel tempted to explore the castle.  
  
Sighing, he walked towards his favorite garden that he had discovered lately, the one that reminded him of Aglaia. She loved the roses in his garden, and the roses in this one were much more beautiful than the ones he had in his castle. What was she doing right now? He wondered.  
  
~~~  
  
Mario walked to the stables where he left his horse. He led it outside and mounted it, map in hand, to claim his riches. Of course, he had thought of taking the castle and claiming it as his when he saw that there was no one there, but then why couldn't he have both? He would go to Kirmal and then go back to the house. Once he was back at home, he would summon people to go with him to the castle to take the riches, for surely his horse couldn't take everything the castle had to offer.  
  
He urged his horse to a brisk trot and looked around the gardens for something interesting. He came upon a garden filled with roses and remembered Charites' request. He didn't really care about Charites, but he remembered Adela's look when he ignored her and shrugged his shoulders. He dismounted and walked towards a rose bush. Breaking off a branch, Mario was startled by a sudden noise and jerked his head towards the sound.  
  
~~~  
  
"Alright. We all know why we are here, yes?" A fairy by the name of Phaedrus looked at the group of fairies clustered before him. All of them showed affirmation–nodding their heads, grunting in acknowledgment.  
  
There was a quick pause, filled with the almost imperceptible shuffling sound of gnomes roaming the forest and the faint snore of a far-off dragon sleeping in its lair. They were near the border of the fairy kingdom, where fairy tale creatures lay.  
  
It was a very important meeting. They had come to discuss their plans.  
  
"I say we kill the ignorant bastard!" The fervent whisper was answered with simultaneous nods of heads. "No," Phaedrus whispered. "Do you want to be just like them? Killers? We do not kill unless in war or in a battle. We will not kill for fun."  
  
"Well do you have any other ideas?" There was a mocking glint in the fairy's eye, challenging him. Ignoring this, Phaedrus continued, "We will just ignore their orders. Pretend to look for humans, but do not. There is nothing they can do if everyone thinks we can't find a beautiful human. And if they ask, we can use their pride to our benefit. Tell them we cannot find a human beautiful enough for him." Phaedrus didn't want to call him their king, Akakios did nothing to deserve the title. But he didn't dare mock him out loud either.  
  
After a few more whispering and mumbling, the fairies dispersed and left, hiding in the shadows so as not to attract attention. 


	12. chapter eleven

A/N: sorry guys, the story got kind of weird again, so I had to change a few facts... I changed some scenes in chapters: 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14 and 16, mostly scenes with Leopold in it. Thanks! Don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Mario started trembling. A huge monster, almost nine feet tall towered over him. If he was in his right state of mind he would've noticed that the monster seemed as surprised to see him there as he was of it. But as it was, he was terrified.  
  
He backed away and felt the rose bush blocking his path. His eyes widened in terror as he realized that he was trapped. Furthermore, the beast was shaking its monstrous head and inching closer to him.  
  
"Please! Spare me! It was for a girl who lives with us." Realizing that there was no way of escape, Mario dropped to his knees and groveled at the monster's feet.  
  
The monster stood still at his words and Mario spoke once again, his voice shaking, "Please, I'll do anything!"  
  
Mario's eyes grew frightened against the monster's hard stare and it felt like the beast could see even his innermost secrets. Seeing the beast step forward, he continued his hasty plea.  
  
"I'll give you all the jewels I have! Anything you want at all! Please, just don't kill me!" The great monster shook its mane and growled, advancing towards the kneeling man.  
  
"There is no need for this." Then, as an afterthought, "Who asked for the roses?" The monster said this very gently, or as gentle as he could, for he did want to know out of curiosity, remembering the elusive answer the man gave him.  
  
"A guest in our house. She lives with us. Don't eat me, I can give–" Mario stopped himself and thought of what he was about to give away. Charites was a menace, true, but she was also beautiful. There were many offers for her marriage during the past few months she had been staying there. She was so beautiful that everyone started calling her 'the little beauty'. Perhaps he could marry her off to a duke or a prince even, and use her to take all the money that he wanted. This beast would most likely eat her and there would be no money to squander.  
  
Alessia was beautiful as well. She has had various offers as well, even after they became poor. She would be an asset. It would not be wise to sacrifice her to end up as this monster's dinner.  
  
Catarina, ah his sweet Catarina. She the only one who ever listened to him, to his advice. She would be a great loss to the family if he gave her up. But she has not had a suitor since they left and went to the country to live. Personally, he doesn't understand why, but she has the least power and wealth to offer him.  
  
The beast was looking at him throughout this time with thoughtful eyes, studying the expressions that flashed through his face. He saw malice, anger and greed. Mostly greed. He began to despise the man.  
  
"I am offering you my eldest daughter. She is most beautiful and would gladly take her poor father's place in your stoma–er...palace." Mario's face was flushed with sweat and exertion and he was shaking heavily to hear the beast's answer. Surely he would not say no.  
  
At first, it looked as if the beast was going to, but then he hesitated. The monster shook his mane as if to clear its thoughts and spoke gruffly, "Fine. Bring her here by tomorrow. But she has to be willing as you promised." And with that, the monster was gone, leaving Mario to think of his unknowingly self-inflicted sacrifice.  
  
~~~  
  
Alessia walked in-between Aglaia and Catarina, carrying two baskets. They were asked to pick apples and they headed towards the end of the meadow, just at the border of the forest to the apple tree. Catarina skipped all the way, not even chores quenching her spirits. Aglaia walked on the other side with a basket as well, looking around.  
  
"It's so peaceful out here." Aglaia whispered in awe to Alessia. Alessia nodded. "Yes. The first time we came here, I used to go here all the time to think. And to escape." Alessia smiled fondly.  
  
"Everything just gets so chaotic. It's nice to be able to hear yourself think." Aglaia nodded, agreeing with Alessia. They were so much alike. Both felt the need to escape now and then. They shared many similar opinions to the people of the ton as well.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something." Aglaia started. Alessia looked at her, inquiringly, "What is it?" Aglaia hesitated. She didn't know if it would be proper to ask, if it was still a sensitive topic.  
  
"What is it?" Alessia repeated, seeing Aglaia's hesitation. "Well, I wanted to know what happened. Why you're here. Your father has acknowledged many times that you were rich before. What happened?"  
  
Alessia made sure that Catarina wouldn't hear their discussion lest she scold Aglaia for asking and lowered her voice. "We used to be very rich. We lived in a great house in the great city of Methia. It was wonderful! Balls and dances almost everyday." Alessia's voice grew thoughtful.  
  
"We would have maids and servants to tend to our every bidding."  
  
Aglaia nodded. "That's why Catarina is having a hard time doing chores." She did understand. It's hard to have to adjust from something you have known all your life to an entirely different situation.  
  
Alessia hesitated. "Catarina has been here for eight months and she still expects everyone to do her bidding. She is not adjusting. She merely expects us to be rich again. I suppose you could say that Methia is the world that she fits in."  
  
"Do you think that Methia is the world that you fit in?" Aglaia studied Alessia's face.   
  
Alessia sighed, and replied, "When my papa told us that we would have to move, I thought that I would hate my new life. But when I got here I saw how beautiful the country is. I have grown quite fond of the grass and the forest. I suppose that this is the world I fit in."  
  
They reached the tree and started picking apples. Catarina wandered off to pick flowers. Aglaia nodded and asked, "Why did you have to leave?"  
  
Alessia tucked an apple safely in the basket and replied, "You see, papa is a merchant. He trades goods through ships, and we thrive through his business. Papa sent out ships this one time, but there was a terrible storm. The ships were supposed to cross Ydnis Sea to the port in Lyrem. But it never left Ydnis Sea. The storm sank all of the ships and all of our money. By this time, papa's creditors started to line up outside our doors. We sold our house and possessions, paid the creditors, and used the rest of the money to buy this cottage."  
  
Before any of them could speak, Catarina was running towards the house, shouting, "It's papa, it's papa!". They hitched up their skirts and started for the house, baskets forgotten. 


	13. chapter twelve

A/N: sorry guys, the story got kind of weird again, so I had to change a few facts... I changed some scenes in chapters: 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14 and 16, mostly scenes with Leopold in it. Thanks! Don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Leo frowned. What just happened? He was surprised when the stranger had suddenly screamed for help. He wasn't even able to explain before the man started babbling and begging him not to eat him. What Leo caught from his babbling was that he had a daughter. He guessed that the daughter must be the one that wanted the rose that the man picked.  
  
He shook his head. At first he had wanted to comfort the poor man and reassure him that everything was fine, but then he saw the greed in the stranger's eyes. He even offered his daughter in his place! How shameful! What father would offer his daughter to a monster? Leo cringed at the word monster.  
  
The stranger just dug deeper and deeper until he found himself a problem. In the end, Leo just agreed. It's not as if he was going to eat the girl or anything. Perhaps this woman could be the one to help him break the spell. After all, Aglaia has more or less abandoned him.   
  
She has been gone for almost three months already with no word. She didn't even show up for their meeting. He never got to see her true self. She said so herself that whoever sees her true self is the person that she loves and she never came. This obviously meant something. She didn't love him. Why should he wait for her then?  
  
~~~  
  
Sophronia flew wearily towards the now empty house. Aglaia has been gone for almost three months now. Akakios was still trying to cover up her absence. She shook her head. Aglaia was gone for good. She probably went ahead and married that prince. She reached up to touch her head, remembering the pain.  
  
She was in her room deciding how to tell Aglaia that her father was dead when the door opened. Before she could turn around to see who it was, something hit her on the head and everything went black.  
  
Sophronia furrowed her brow. She still didn't know what truly happened that day, only that when she woke up, Akakios had something to announce to the city. He seemed very agitated and declared that he and Aglaia were finally getting married, but according to Gennadius' wishes, they would take a trip first before they exchanged vows. She didn't believe this. Gennadius never mentioned anything to her and it didn't seem like something he would do.  
  
A few weeks after the shocking announcement rumors started flying around. It was told that Akakios had lost his bride. Aglaia was said to have run away when she discovered that Akakios intended to marry her that night. No one could blame them for feeling doubt. In those weeks that Aglaia was gone, though Akakios himself exhibited nonchalance, his personal servant, Thais skittered around like a frightened animal.  
  
After a week or so more, Akakios himself disappeared, supposedly to meet Aglaia as planned. Akakios' departure silenced the gossip a little, and the rumors dwindled down. Then a month ago Akakios came back, claiming that he was finding another bride. As much as this shocked the fairies, his next statement shocked them even more. Akakios claimed that he is finding his future bride beyond the barrier.   
  
Imagine that! Akakios desiring a human to be his bride! It was impossible. Akakios was one of the fairies that detested humans. This was a known fact to every fairy. But he claimed that this human was to be beautiful enough to make up for her humanity. He decided to make his future bride a fairy when she marries him.  
  
Shaking her head, Sophronia flew over to the window, peering out the pink-tinted skies. What really happened to Aglaia?  
  
~~~  
  
Mario sat on the horse, tired from the long journey. He could hear Catarina shouting for him and running towards him. He looked up just as Catarina reached him, slowing down. Aglaia and Alessia soon followed.  
  
Catarina, seeing the nearly empty saddlebags, frowned and stopped. Alessia paid no heed to this, however and started to lead the horse to the house.   
  
"How was your journey papa?" Alessia looked behind her shoulder at Mario.  
  
Catarina followed with her hands on her hips, pouting. "What happened to our riches? You said you would bring me gowns! You promised!" She stopped and stamped her foot on the ground angrily.  
  
Ignoring Catarina, Mario sighed and shook his head. "Alas, I come back a man as poor as I was before, perhaps even more of a pauper than before."  
  
They reached the house, where Adela hurried out of the kitchen to greet them. "Mario! Goodness, what clothes are you wearing? Where did you get these? These are clothes of the finest silk!"  
  
This was when everyone noticed the clothes for the first time. Mario was wearing clothes fit for a king, no doubt taken from the palace of the beast.  
  
They helped him down the horse and walked inside the cottage. Aglaia hurriedly tied the horse and walked in the house to catch up to them.  
  
Adela was making tea in the kitchen. Catarina, still pouting from the gowns, or lack thereof, sat in the couch with her arms crossed. Alessia sat on the table beside Mario who was shaking his head.  
  
Handing the steaming mug of tea to Mario, Adela wiped her hands on her apron and sat down on the chair in front of him. "What happened Mario? Tell us."  
  
"I do not know where to start. I-I was heading for Kirmal when I got lost in the woods. I saw light somewhere and headed towards it. The light came from a castle. The castle seemed abandoned-there was no one there, not a single soul. As I walked into a room, fire blazed up in the fireplace out of nowhere." Mario noticed everyone's hesitation and nodded his head with conviction. Even Catarina stopped her pouting and pulled up a seat in the table to hear the story.  
  
Mario continued. "At this point I noticed that there was a great table in the room and in the blink of an eye, a banquet appeared. A feast especially laid out for me. I was ravenous. After eating, I went upstairs to explore and possibly to find a bedroom to sleep in. The first door I opened revealed a bedroom with the a fire ablaze in the fireplace and nightclothes I assumed were laid out for me. And so I entered the bedchamber and slept."  
  
"I awoke the next morning refreshed and, after finding the best route to Kirmal, prepared to leave. As I was leaving the gardens, I came across this rose bush and remembered Charites's request." Mario looked up at Aglaia with burning eyes of hatred.  
  
"After picking a rose, a beast came out from behind me and demanded my life in repayment for the rose. When I–he found out that I had daughters, he offered a reprieve. If I were to bring back one of my daughters to him, he would forgive my debt. He has given me a fortnight to make my decision. Whoever is to be offered to him–be it me or one of my daughters, will go back to his castle in a fortnight." 


	14. chapter thirteen

A/N: sorry guys, the story got kind of weird again, so I had to change a few facts... I changed some scenes in chapters: 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14 and 16, mostly scenes with Leopold in it. Thanks! Don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Mario looked up at Catarina, who was sitting across him. "You must go, my daughter. Be brave and save your father from his fate."  
  
Catarina's eyes widened in surprise. "Me? Why me, father? Why can't Charites go? After all, she asked for the rose." Catarina pouted and glared pointedly at Aglaia.  
  
"Don't you want to save your papa from the beast? You are my daughter. Don't you care about your papa?," Mario snapped.  
  
"But..." Catarina looked away. She didn't want to die, even if it was because of saving her father.  
  
"Perhaps the beast will give you many riches and treat you well." Mario said unconvincingly, trying to comfort his favorite daughter. Adela was looking at him with a strange expression. He knew that she was wondering the same thing that everyone in the room was wondering. Why did he choose Catarina instead of Charites?  
  
Mario shook his head, dismissing the topic. "The beast will be waiting in a fortnight for us. I will go with you there, but I must leave after. We shall leave tomorrow to get there in time."  
  
Alessia had enough energy to clear her dry throat and say, "How will you get there? You did say that you just got lost."  
  
"I had the map to Kirmal. I marked where I stopped for the night, I'll know where the castle is." With that said, Mario stood up and left the room.  
  
After Mario left, everyone in the room was silent. Finally, Adela stood up and ushered everyone upstairs.  
  
~~~  
  
"What are we to do? Thais is getting more and more irritable from Akakios' persistence." A fairy whispered urgently. An icy blast of wind blew past the group of fairies, making them shiver.  
  
"Let him be irritable! It does not matter." Another replied defiantly.  
  
The fairy beside him shook his head. "It matters because he is getting suspicious and he is the king's personal servant. He may tell Akakios. We know what Akakios might do to us."  
  
A shudder ran through the tight circle of fairies. They had all seen what their leader was capable of. They had all seen it in their wars with the gnomes, the specters, even in the wars with the elves. Akakios fought and punished without pity, or even restraint. He did not believe in justice. One little thing and he wanted to go to war. It was as if he craved for it.  
  
"Phaedrus?" The fairy asked their appointed leader. "What do you think? What shall we do?"  
  
Phaedrus sighed. "Let us tell Thais that we have found maidens, but none of them with beauty fit for our king enough to be his wife. That should keep them satisfied for a while. We must hurry on with our plan. I shall talk to the queen mother about the king tomorrow."  
  
"But what if she supports her son's ways? What will we do then? How are we to know if she will not kill us?" A frightened fairy spoke up.  
  
"We have no other choice. We cannot keep this up for very long and we need someone who can persuade the fairies to revolt. We need someone who is loved and that is the queen mother. She was kind to everyone in her time. The fairies love her, they will listen to her."  
  
The same fairy shook his head. "But if she is allied with her son and she discovers that we are plotting to overthrow him then those connections with the fairies will be the cause of our downfall. She could very well convince the fairies that Akakios is a kind fairy and that we are plotting for his downfall."  
  
Phaedrus looked at the fairy with grim, tired eyes. "She has proven herself otherwise. When she ruled us, she was kind and gentle. If her intentions are really malicious, then why didn't she do anything when she ruled the kingdom?"  
  
"Perhaps her intentions were never malicious. Perhaps it is just an act of a mother protecting her son. Her love for Akakios would persuade her to protect him or be blind to his actions." The fairy's frightened eyes stared back at Phaedrus.  
  
"We have no other choice. We have suffered under this tyrant long enough."  
  
~~~  
  
Aglaia stared at the ceiling as she shifted her position in bed. Why did Mario choose Catarina when he obviously doted on her more than he did with Alessia? Why didn't he just choose to give Aglaia, or rather, Charites to the beast? He hated her. Why wouldn't he want to get rid of her? After all, he had the excuse that she was the one who asked for the rose. He could've told everyone that the beast demanded for the one who asked for the rose.  
  
It didn't make sense. Why Catarina? Aglaia tried to think of an explanation but nothing came to her mind. Just then she heard someone knocking on her door softly. Aglaia got up to answer the door, not surprised to find Alessia there.  
  
"It doesn't make sense." Alessia said as she walked into the room. They had gotten closer for the past few months that she stayed there and started meeting at night to talk about things. Alessia jumped onto the bed and frowned. "Why did papa choose Catarina? She is the last person that I expected him to choose."  
  
"Maybe the beast asked for his eldest daughter. But he didn't mention anything about that. Surely he would look for an excuse for letting Catarina go." Alessia looked at Aglaia's response.  
  
Aglaia sat on the bed. "I don't know. If he was given a choice. Why didn't he pick me? I'm a burden to him. I am another mouth to feed, and I take up this room. Some of the men in the village are even pestering him for my hand in marriage."  
  
Alessia shook her head. "You aren't a burden to us Charites, you know that right? Maybe to papa and Catarina, but not to us. Besides, we are not really having a hard time with you around, there's plenty of food to go around. And nobody uses this room anyway. And I don't think that papa is feeling 'pestered' by the men. Most of them are very rich and influential people, just what papa needs as friends to—"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Alessia didn't answer, frowning. "I think I know why papa didn't choose you. He needed you. He needed you to gain a position in society. To gain influential friends that may help him with money. Catarina has the least suitors of the three of us, which is why she is the one he chose, even if she was his daughter and he did love her the most."  
  
Aglaia stared at Alessia. She thought that Mario was not much of a gentleman but she never suspected that he would do anything this...horrendous to his daughter just to be richer. Well she didn't want to give him that satisfaction. Besides, she really needed to leave. The longer she stayed with them, the more dangerous it would be for them if Akakios found her here. Aglaia looked at Alessia, the one true friend she had ever since she came in the human world.  
  
"I'm leaving in Catarina's place." 


	15. chapter fourteen

A/N: sorry guys, the story got kind of weird again, so I had to change a few facts... I changed some scenes in chapters: 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14 and 16, mostly scenes with Leopold in it. Thanks! Don't forget to review!  
  
Kirjava: Thanks for all the advice about the characters and stuff :P Also, yeah, the story kind of reminded me of cinderella too because of the evil sister and the ball :P About the Greek mythology comment, I also made all the fairies' names Greek names, Aglaia's family's names Italian and the spells are actually Greek! I dont know if it makes sense though because I just looked up key words and typed up the Greek words for them.  
  
AquaDreamingz: Thanks for the review!! I actually read the original Beauty and the Beast again before I started this story, just to guide me with it. If you read it, there's this one part where it says that when Beauty was young, she was called 'The Little Beauty' by the townspeople, so that was where I got my title! :P  
  
curious: I'm so touched! Oh wow, thanks so much for the review! I did a few research stuff, like read the original and things like that actually. Oh wow, I'm really touched by your review! This new chapter's up, hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Aglaia walked stealthily downstairs, jumping with every tiny noise. After she told Alessia what she planned to do, she ushered her out of the room and packed a few things that she needed for the trip. She reached the table by the kitchen and left the note that she made earlier. She hoped that they would understand and they wouldn't judge her. They had been kind to her and Aglaia didn't want them to think that she was merely taking advantage of them.  
  
Alessia she knew understood. She explained to her why she was doing it, and even though Alessia tried to stop her, she understood. She knew that Mario and Catarina wouldn't understand. But they would both probably be ecstatic that she was gone. Mostly, she hoped that Adela would understand. Adela treated her like a mother, and she was always fair to her.  
  
Reaching the door, she looked around the house she had called home for almost four months one last time. And left.  
  
She slowly closed the door behind her, making sure that she was quiet. Taking a deep breath, Aglaia murmured words unknown to this world, and a gust of wind blew on her face and body, making the skirts dance behind her. Aglaia arched her back, and two wings emerged, flapping excitedly with its newfound birth.  
  
Aglaia sighed and looked around her and opened up a folded piece of paper she had been clutching in her hand since she took it from Mario's bedside table. There were red marks on the paper, arrows marking the direction and a circle indicating the castle where Mario spent the night. Making sure no one was there to witness her escape, Aglaia took a deep breath and flew towards the forest.  
  
~~~  
  
Leo paced around the room. Maybe he should've stopped Mario from bringing his daughter. After all, the man may be vile and greedy, but what about his daughter? What has she done to deserve this punishment? To live with a beast.   
  
Leo nodded to himself. Yes, as soon as the girl comes, he would grant her her freedom. She should be near by now, it was almost a fortnight to the day the father should've arrived in their house. He walked towards the window and looked out.  
  
If he wasn't mistaken, she would be there soon. Leo turned away from the window and sighed. What would she think of him? Would she like him? What was he muttering about? Of course not. He was a beast. He was hideous. There was no way that she would like him. Besides, why did it matter if he was going to send her home anyway?  
  
It mattered. It mattered to him what the girl thought because she would be the first and most probably the only woman he would ever encounter. If she did like him, then maybe there was hope. Maybe.  
  
His attention was caught by a sound that came from downstairs. Opening the door, Leo stepped out and went downstairs to investigate.  
  
"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice whispered, sounding like a great shout in the silent castle.  
  
Leo stopped in his tracks. She was beautiful. More beautiful than anyone he ever met. Is she real?  
  
The girl was starting to look uncomfortable and he could see the fear and apprehension in her eyes as she looked at shadows, as if expecting something to leap out from it. Regaining his composure, Leo started to walk towards the girl and stopped. How can he face her like this? Perhaps he should make her feel comfortable first before showing himself.  
  
Leo silently commanded his insubstantial servants to prepare dinner for the girl. He would join her later, when she was relaxed.  
  
~~~  
  
Aglaia looked around the castle. It was enchanted, she could feel the magic in the air. Not a single whisper was heard throughout the castle, no pots clanking from the kitchens, or whispers from the maids, or laughter from the various rooms. Everything she saw–or didn't see in this case, was pointing to that conclusion.   
  
Aglaia looked around, staring at the shadows intently. The silence was getting to her. Even though she wasn't normally scared of monsters, there was something in the air in the castle that made her shiver. Mario said that there was a monster that confronted him. So where was it?  
  
"Hello?" Aglaia looked around the seemingly empty castle.  
  
Aglaia looked around, glancing at the shadows nervously. She started visualizing monsters popping out of every shadow and started jumping with every little sound.  
  
Her flurry of thoughts was interrupted when a fire blazed in the fireplace. Aglaia jumped back in surprise as dishes started appearing on the table in the dining room. She looked around as if to see who made the food and fire appear. She hadn't eaten since she left home and her stomach growled in response to the food on the table.  
  
Still she waited. It was rude to start dinner when there was obviously someone else in the castle who was going to eat. Aglaia looked for a chair to sit in while she waited, but a strange force was pushing her to the dining room.  
  
"No..." Aglaia whispered to the silent breeze that pushed her down on the seat at the head of the table. An array of pastries, soup and more was on the table, the aroma wafting up to her nose. Aglaia took a deep breath, stomach growling with the wonderful smell.  
  
Maybe just a little. Just to satiate her stomach. Aglaia took a bun from the basket of bread in front of her and broke off a tiny piece. Holding the piece of bread, she stared at it, hoping that Leo would show up.  
  
Stomach growling, Aglaia finally ate the piece of bread and stood up, intending to find the monster and settle things. She looked back at the table longingly and grabbed the bun before heading towards the stairs. 


	16. chapter fifteen

A/N: sorry guys, the story got kind of weird again, so I had to change a few facts... I changed some scenes in chapters: 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14 and 16, mostly scenes with Leopold in it. Thanks! Don't forget to review!  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I got a little stuck with the first scene and some other scenes-to-come. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'll try to work a little bit faster on the next one, but I'm not sure, since I'm having trouble with some scenes. Wish me luck, and please review!!! Constructive criticism is also good, but I won't be able to change anything until I finish the story unless it's a vital part of the next scenes. Anyway, I really hope you guys like this chapter, and please please please review!!!  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
"Well, what have you got?" Thais looked around impatiently. Eyes were averted to the ground. Fairies met his gaze and looked away. Only one spoke in reply to his question.  
  
"W-we still haven't found a human with beauty suitable for his majesty." Thais narrowed his eyes, but seemed to visibly relax a little. Their excuse was still working, though not as much as before. Someone needed to talk to the queen mother already. They were running out of time.  
  
Thais flew around the room slowly, looking intently at each soldier's face, searching for clues of deception. Having found none, Thais sighed and flew towards the door. "Fine. But his majesty's patience is wearing thin. He does not like waiting. And neither do I."  
  
Thais gave the fairies in the room a final look and left. As soon as Thais left the room, the fairies looked nervously at each other, each and every one of them thinking the same thing. It was time.  
  
~~~  
  
"Mario, come quick! Alessia! Catarina!" Adela called out from the kitchen. Alessia was the first to get there. From the worried look on her mother's face, she knew that she saw Charites' note. She was worried about Charites as well. For all she knew, Charites could be eaten up by lions or she could be dead at the bottom of a cliff! Last night Alessia had tried to persuade Charites from going, assuring her that she was no burden to the family but Charites had insisted on going. She told Alessia that what she was about to do would punish Mario in the end for his plans because he wouldn't be able to use her for his own selfish deeds. In the end, Alessia consented, realizing that she couldn't persuade Charites to stay.  
  
Adela gave Alessia a grateful yet exasperated look. "Alessia, could you call Catarina and your papa for me?" Alessia was about to give a retort about how they could miss the news since they were late, but saw her mama's face and nodded.  
  
Reaching Catarina's room, Alessia knocked on the door, and not hearing any response, she let herself in. Still asleep. Why was she not surprised? Alessia shook her sister by the shoulders. "Catarina, mama wants us down in the kitchen." In response, Catarina mumbled something and rolled over to the other side of the bed. Alessia sighed and shook her sister by the shoulders again. "Catarina, come on. Mama wants us down in the kitchen now!" When Catarina grunted and rolled farther away from the hands that disturbed her peaceful slumber, Alessia rolled her eyes and left.  
  
When she reached her father's room she saw that he was already up, putting on his shoes. Mario looked up when Alessia entered the room. "Mama wants us in the kitchen." He nodded abruptly and waved her away.  
  
Adela sat down on one of the chairs and reread the letter in her hands. She shook her head, not accepting what was written in the letter. Why would Charites leave? Mario did not ask her to go to save him, he asked Catarina. Maybe she felt guilty for being the one who asked for the rose in the first place.  
  
She was quickly distracted from her thoughts when Alessia returned and pulled up a chair beside her. Adela felt her daughter's eyes boring into her. Adela looked up at Alessia. "Where are Catarina and your papa?," she asked after looking around the room.  
  
Alessia sighed and looked at the stairs. "Catarina wouldn't wake up, but papa is on his way down." She frowned, glancing at the letter in her mother's hands and then looked up at Adela. "What's wrong?"  
  
Adela opened her mouth to tell Alessia the news, but hesitated. "We should wait for your papa to come down. Then I will tell both of you."  
  
At that moment, Mario went down the stairs in mid-sentence, with a grumpy Catarina following him. "–no time to lose. We must leave today if we need to get there in a fortnight." Catarina grumbled and went over to the couch, seating herself and crossing her arms defiantly. Mario sat down on one of the chairs, not even noticing his wife's agitation. What he did notice was his breakfast, or lack thereof.  
  
"Adela, where is our breakfast? We must leave soon if we expect to get there on time?" Seeing his wife's pale face, he shook his head. "Are you ill? Where is Charites? Let her make breakfast then."  
  
"You don't understand, Mario." Adela looked at her husband. "Charites is gone. She has gone in place of Catarina to the beast. She left this note on the table." Adela finished, at which point Mario noticed the note on her hand and snatched it from her, scanning it.  
  
Cursing, Mario threw the note on the table. Why did that wench have to ruin everything? Just when he found a use for her presence, then she runs away! Mario could practically see the money that he could've gained from her marriage fly away. Mario shook his head and sighed.  
  
When Catarina heard the news from her perch on the couch, she was ecstatic. Charites was finally gone! Hearing a sigh, she looked in the dining room to see her papa frowning over Charites' departure. Her gaze flicked from her papa to her mama, who was ashen, worry written all over her face. Alessia was also looking pale and worried.  
  
Catarina shook her head. How dare she! Charites always got all the attention. She probably didn't even go to the beast, she just ran away and left a note telling them she was just to steal the spotlight from her, the favorite daughter. Ever since Alessia came, her mother was immediately taken by her. Fortunately, her papa still thought of her as his favorite daughter. But then Charites came, and now she could see that her papa loved Charites more than her. Why else would he choose his own daughter to feed to a beast over a stranger? And why else would he look so devastated over her absence?  
  
Alessia sat back and absorbed everything that was happening. When her mama announced the news that Charites was gone, turning whiter than before, her papa grabbed the note and read it, shaking his head in disbelief. He threw the paper aside, cursing, and sighed. She had expected those two reactions from them. What she didn't expect was Catarina's reaction.  
  
She expected her sister to look excited and happy when she heard the news. But instead, Catarina frowned and shook her head. She looked over at them in the dining room. Alessia watched as the fury in her sister's eyes escalated. What could she be thinking? Why was she mad?  
  
It didn't make any sense. Alessia didn't understand Catarina's reaction. She thought that Catarina would be happy that Charites was finally gone. Could she be mad that there was one less person to boss around to do chores? Alessia doubted it. But why else? Alessia couldn't think of anything else to explain Catarina's behavior. In any case, she knew she better keep an eye on her sister lest she does something rash. 


	17. chapter sixteen

A/N: sorry guys, the story got kind of weird again, so I had to change a few facts... I changed some scenes in chapters: 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14 and 16, mostly scenes with Leopold in it. Thanks! Don't forget to review!  
  
A/N: To my readers and constant reviewers: Thank you for being so patient with me and my slow updates!!! Here's the next chapter, I'll try to work on the next ones a little faster :P  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Phaedrus waited impatiently in the sofa for the queen mother's arrival. He had tried to talk to her in her room, but when he got there the guards told him that the queen mother would not receive visitors in her room and ushered him into the drawing room. He had wanted privacy and in here anyone could walk in or eavesdrop any moment. But this will have to do. Phaedrus' mind raced, thinking of an excuse in case Akakios of Thais saw him and the queen mother talking.  
  
"You wished to talk to me?" Phaedrus turned and saw the queen mother by the door. He stood up and bowed immediately after seeing her. "No, no, no. You don't have to bow, Phaedrus. After fifty years of being friends with each other, there is no need for formalities." She chuckled quietly, walking into the room and sitting down on the sofa across him.  
  
She was still as calm and regal as she was when she ruled the fairies. Her silvery blond hair cascaded down her back and she still carried herself elegantly. Even though there were many others who were older than her, him included, he still considered her far wiser than anyone else. She has proven it in her years of ruling the fairies, her decisions, the wars that she prevented, how she handled situations. Surely a fairy as wise as she would understand their dilemma, right?  
  
"What is it then? What was it that you wished to speak to me about?" Inquisitive eyes looked at him and it felt like she could see his soul. Phaedrus looked away, feeling guilty for what he was about to ask of her. After all, Akakios, no matter how cruel, was still her son. What if she declines and tells Akakios? All of them would surely be killed.  
  
Phaedrus shook his head. No, he will make no mention of the others until he was sure that the queen mother wouldn't betray them, even though he was sure that she wouldn't.  
  
The queen mother touched Phaedrus' arm gently. "Phaedrus? Are you alright? You seem troubled." Should he tell her? Phaedrus took a deep breath, resolved. After all, she was a kind woman, she would surely support the fairies, wouldn't she?  
  
~~~  
  
Why didn't she eat her food? Leo wondered, padding silently behind his beautiful guest. He could see that she was hungry when she came, but when offered a feast, she only took a bun. She was exploring the castle, peering inside every door.  
  
Spotting another door on her right, Beauty, for that was how he came to call her in his mind in the past two hours, opened it and peeked inside, gasping as she did so. Now curious as to what made her gasp, Leo moved to get a better angle. There were so many rooms in the castle that he didn't remember which rooms were which anymore. When he saw what the room was, he smiled. So she liked books too, he thought. The library was his favorite room in the castle as well.  
  
Beauty stepped inside the room, looking around in awe. There were books everywhere, shelves were stacked so high that they seemed as if they were no smaller than her thumb. Staircases with ornate carvings on the banister led to the next floors, which held more shelves filled with books. There was a huge fireplace by the wall in front of her, and inviting sofas littered around it. Beauty walked around, exploring the library, letting her hand trail over the spines of the books as she walked slowly from shelf to shelf.  
  
She took one from a shelf and settled down on a couch in front of the blazing fire. The book was old, yet still well-kept. There were intricate designs printed in gold on the cover of the book, weaving itself left and right to form a border. Beauty opened the thick cover and looked at the title on the first page of the book. Fairy Tales. She ran her hand over the first page, feeling the texture of the old book.  
  
Beauty turned to the first story: Sleeping Beauty. She devoured page after page, her face taking on a faraway look. She shuddered, and Leo looked over to see what bothered her. He saw a drawing of the evil fairy in Sleeping Beauty, painted so magnificently that it seemed as if the fairy was real and glaring dangerously at the reader.  
  
After finishing the story, Beauty yawned and stood up, stretching. She returned the book to the shelf and reluctantly walked out of the library, giving the warm fire and cozy couch a longing look.  
  
~~~  
  
Akakios walked swiftly towards the library, making sure no one was following him, and surreptitiously pulled the blue book out of the shelf. The shelf moved away and Akakios descended the dark staircase that was revealed. Reaching his secret chamber, he walked towards a corner of the room where a part of the ground was dug up to form a small pool. The water was dark and eerily still, without even the slightest ripple.  
  
What was taking his men so long? There was no more time to lose. He didn't expect the search to take this long. Aglaia was better at hiding than he presumed. She would surely go to the castle to find her prince sometime soon. He must take immediate action.  
  
He would go to the castle himself, but he was busy enough. Besides, taking another trip in a year to the human world would arouse the suspicions of the fairies. Considering his known feelings for humans, the fairies wouldn't expect him to go to the human world without it being an emergency. The spell that he had prepared should be enough to take care of things for awhile.  
  
Walking over to his table in the middle of the room, Akakios retrieved a box from under the table where he placed some of Aglaia's belongings when she left in case he needed them. Akakios dug through the items in the box until he found what he needed. It was Aglaia's hairbrush. He carefully unwound a strand of hair from the bristles and walked back to the pool.  
  
"Lismono", Akakios said as he dropped the strand of hair into the pool. The water vibrated at the weight of the hair, and slowly swallowed the strand until it was nowhere in sight.  
  
The spell should take place anytime soon. 


	18. chapter seventeen

A/N: sorry guys, the story got kind of weird again, so I had to change a few facts... I changed some scenes in chapters: 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14 and 16, mostly scenes with Leopold in it. Thanks! Don't forget to review!  
  
SO SO SO SO sorry that it took me a while to get back on track... but to make up for it, I'm posting TWO chapters!!! :P enjoy and review!!  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Aglaia walked slowly down the hall, yawning. Where would she sleep? Yawning once more, she decided to take the next room that she saw. She tried to find the beast, but it wasn't anywhere. Aglaia yawned again and decided to look for it tomorrow.  
  
Seeing another room to her right, Aglaia walked over to it. The door was painted cream and it had beautiful carvings on it. On the middle part of the door, two words were carved into it: Beauty's Room. Aglaia traced the letters slowly, wondering who the room could be for.   
  
She hesitated, a battle between her curiosity and caution took place. Curiosity won, and Aglaia pushed open the door. She stood by the doorway in awe, looking around the room. It was painted in deep green, her favorite color, and small vines of varying shades of green were carefully painted on the uppermost and lowermost part of the wall.  
  
A comfortable looking sleigh bed laden with green and gold pillows took up most of the corner of the room. An ornate looking rug was placed by the bed, and some paintings of fairies and sprites hung on the walls. A fireplace was built across the doorway, on the other half of the room, the blazing fire welcoming her. A beautiful mahogany table was placed on the other corner opposite the bed. Aglaia walked toward the table, catching her reflection on the mirror propped up on the wall behind the table. She was about to reach the table when she shuddered, feeling cold all over and everything suddenly went black.  
  
Aglaia dimly felt being caught by something warm and soft before she hit the ground. She turned and burrowed deeper into the warmth. Aglaia shivered. She felt so cold.  
  
~~~  
  
Leo held Beauty, savoring the feel of her in his arms, for he knew that if she was awake, she would be revolted at the mere thought of him. He didn't even know what happened. One minute she was in awe of the splendor of the room he made for her, the next, she had turned white as snow and fainted. He couldn't have caught her if not for the quick reflexes that the spell on him provided.  
  
As he held her, he could feel her shivering and burrowing her face against his chest. Holding her tighter, Leo walked over to the bed and placed Beauty on it, pulling the covers up over her shivering form. He smoothed her hair away from her face, in awe at her beauty. Leo rested his hand against her cheek and she turned towards the warmth. He stroked her cheek softly, and saw his darkly furred paw against her smooth cheek. Leo stepped away from Beauty and turned away, disgusted at himself.  
  
They were obviously exact opposites. How could a woman as beautiful as her learn to love him and marry him? There was no hope. She was a dazzling beauty, while he... He was a monster.  
  
~~~  
  
"So what news do you have?" Therapon insisted, leaning forward in his chair and invading Sophronia's personal space.  
  
Sophronia stood up from the chair and backed away a few steps from Therapon. She shook her head and crossed her arms, turning away from her brother. "Therapon, Aglaia will not marry Akakios! She has run away, and she will not return. Stop asking me her whereabouts. Even if I knew, I would never tell you."  
  
Therapon's pleading eyes hardened, turning into an icy blue hue. "Fine. If you're going to be like that, I might as well leave. I don't understand how you can stand that little brat. Why do you protect her? She never did anything for you."  
  
Walking towards the door, Sophronia dragged her brother with her. She stopped in front of the door and motioned towards it. "There's the door. You can use it. I will not stand here and listen to you insult Aglaia. You may have fooled Gennadius into believing you are a loyal brother, but not me."  
  
"Fine. I will use it. And don't expect to hear from me again." Therapon fumed, getting out and slamming the door behind him.  
  
Sophronia paced back and forth, trying to pace away her anger. She didn't know how Gennadius could be so forgiving, after everything Therapon did, a single 'I'm sorry' and everything was forgotten. Gennadius didn't know that Therapon was allied with Akakios, a fact that she wouldn't have known either, if she hadn't seen them and heard one of their conversations. Therapon wanted Aglaia to marry Akakios, and had even told Gennadius. When he found out that Gennadius wasn't very fond of Akakios, he switched tactics and pointed out that no one else was suitable for Aglaia.  
  
In the end, when Therapon realized that nothing could dissuade his brother, he decided to 'apologize' and be best friends with him, so that Gennadius would make him Aglaia's guardian when he died. With him as guardian, he could make Aglaia marry anyone he wanted her to marry.  
  
Sophronia shook her head and sat down. Sighing, she leaned back and closed her eyes. Akakios. Ever since he was king of fairies things started going wrong. When the queen mother ruled the fairies everything was peaceful, except for the occasional battles that occurred. But now that her son has the throne, they were always at war with some land or the other. Right now, it was with the gnomes, because their abdiga delivery was delayed. Sophronia really didn't think that their land was in danger because they didn't have the special Gnomese lotion that Akakios loved.  
  
She sighed. Therapon didn't change at all since Gennadius' death. The last time Sophronia saw Therapon before today was the day before Gennadius' death. He didn't even go to his own brother's funeral. As soon as Gennadius died and he knew that he didn't need his brother anymore, he disappeared.  
  
After he learned of Aglaia's disappearance, Therapon immediately went to Sophronia to ask her all she knew, probably after seeking Akakios and asking him likewise. Sophronia sighed. How did her brother become this way? 


	19. chapter eighteen

A/N: sorry guys, the story got kind of weird again, so I had to change a few facts... I changed some scenes in chapters: 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14 and 16, mostly scenes with Leopold in it. Thanks! Don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
"What will we do? She will surely tell him. After all, he is her son." A fairy standing by the side of the group looked around fearfully, as if Akakios will jump out from the middle of nowhere and attack him. He looked at the other fairies then at Phaedrus, his eyes asking him to deny it.  
  
Phaedrus shook his head grimly. "She wouldn't do that."  
  
Another fairy standing beside Phaedrus spoke up. "Besides, didn't she tell you that she was thinking about it?"  
  
Phaedrus looked down. From what he remembered of their conversation, Selene was as devastated as he was of her response to their plight. She told him that she cannot help them, but he didn't want the others to know, lest they panic. Besides, Selene doesn't know about the others, even if she told her son, only he would take the fall.  
  
"I can't Phaedrus. I cannot betray my own son, even though he is as you say. I believe what you say about him. He is, in fact, every bit as stubborn and proud as everyone says. But he is still my son." Phaedrus had stood up and turned away, too overwhelmed by fear to talk. The queen mother that he and everyone else knew would stand up for her people no matter what. The Selene he knew wouldn't simply stand by and let the king destroy their land, even if the king is her son. It was as if he never really knew her. Who knows what she will do next? She might tell Akakios everything. Phaedrus breathed a sigh of relief that he did not mention the other fairies. At least they would be safe. Or as safe as they could be with Akakios as king.  
  
Seeing him turn away from her, Selene had reached out hesitantly and took his hand. The very contact had sent shivers up Phaedrus' spine and he had pulled his hand away. "Phaedrus, understand my plight. My people want me to fight for them. But the fight is against my son. I know that Akakios and I have never been close what with me attending to state matters while he grew up, but he is still my son. I could never turn my back on him."  
  
"She won't tell Akakios. She isn't like that, right Phaedrus?" The question brought Phaedrus tumbling back into the present. He shook his head, "No. She won't abandon us." He certainly hoped so.  
  
~~~  
  
Leo looked out the window from Beauty's room, thinking to himself. There was no way that she would marry him. There was no hope for him. Who could love a beast? A beast. That was what he was. He wasn't Prince Leopold to his subjects or Leo to Aglaia anymore. He was just a beast. He was nothing. And he would always be nothing for no woman in her right mind could love him.  
  
A moan came from the bed, and Leo was beside Beauty's bed in an instant. For a moment he forgot what he was, concern etched in his face as he looked at the shivering woman in front of him. Her skin that had been paler than usual now had a healthy rose tint. Her thick eyelashes fluttered and she opened her eyes, revealing beautiful gray eyes. Her eyes widened and she sat up and back away to the corner of her bed.  
  
"What's going on? What's happening to me?" Leo retreated to the side of the room, trying to avoid her surprised gaze. Beauty was shaking and hugging her legs to her body, rocking back and forth on her bed.  
  
"I..." Leo started. But Beauty wasn't listening anymore. Her eyes were closed and she was shaking her head. Leo looked at the floor and then at the open door. He walked towards the door, his padded feet making no noise. Leo looked back at Beauty before leaving. She was frowning and touching her temples, as if having a headache.  
  
"I'm sorry." Leo whispered to the closing door.  
  
~~~  
  
Aglaia shook her head, trying to shake away the nagging feeling that there was something wrong. Something wasn't...right. She could feel it. There was a part of her missing. It was as if someone took away a piece of her soul. Her headache subsiding, Aglaia looked up to talk to the beast. After looking for him in the castle, he was the one that found her in the end. He was the one who caught her when she fainted.  
  
The beast wasn't there. Aglaia frowned. When did he leave? He probably left when she was having those headaches. Not sleepy anymore, Aglaia stood up and walked towards the door, determined to find the beast before the night was over.  
  
It turned out that she didn't have to look very far. The beast was still outside her room when she opened the door. They both stepped back, surprised at the sight of each other. Before the beast could leave, Aglaia stepped forward hesitantly.  
  
"Wait!" The beast looked at Aglaia, obviously surprised by the instant change in her mood. Somehow feeling the need to explain, Aglaia waved her hand in the general direction of her room. "I...I had a headache."  
  
"Are...you okay?" The beast took a step in Aglaia's direction and she tried not to tremble. After all, she has seen more menacing monsters than him. She could convince him not to eat her. And besides, she was a fairy. She could just fly away if he tries anything. Aglaia squared her shoulders and nodded. "Y-yes. I'm fine now."  
  
"I'm Aglaia." She held out her hand for the beast to shake, but he was too astonished to do anything but gape at her. "A-Aglaia? Did you say your name is Aglaia?" Frowning slightly with confusion, Aglaia nodded slowly.  
  
The beast was shaking his head, as if refusing to believe her. He took a step forward and looked at her, searching her eyes. "Aglaia." He whispered, taking another step forward and hesitantly reaching out with his hand to touch her hair. Aglaia instinctively took a step back, confused and slightly terrified by his odd reaction.  
  
"Don't you know me? It's Leo." The beast--Leo looked at her, his eyes willing her to believe– to accept. He was nodding and looking deep into her eyes, she could almost feel herself being swallowed in those deep blue pools. Aglaia frowned and her mind raced. Leo? Who was Leo? 


	20. chapter nineteen

A/N: Hey!! :P haha, i actually finished earlier than I thought! So, you know the deal, you read, then review! Guess that's it...  
  
Curious: hey :P thanx for the review! I'm so touched... *sniffles* so here's a new chapter for u! keep reviewing!  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
"You missed a spot." Alessia looked up from her position on the floor at Catarina, who was lying back in the couch. She pointed a finger in the general direction of the spot and lay back, missing the dirty look Alessia gave her. After Charites left, everything soon turned back to normal, except for the occasional angry mutterings of Papa about his lost money–-whenever Mama wasn't there, of course.  
  
Not today, though. Today, Papa was leaving for Kirmal to do the inventory of the ship they found a few weeks ago. Though she knew that he was terrified of the forest leading to Kirmal after what happened with the beast, his greed won the battle with his common sense.  
  
But Mama was a different story. Soon after Charites left, she tried to revert back to her old self, but Alessia could see that she was still worried about what happened to Charites. Alessia was too. She still worried if Charites was still alive and if she was doing well, or at least all right with the beast around. Catarina and Papa had gone back to their old ways, seemingly unaffected by Charites' disappearance, but Alessia still thought of her.  
  
Alessia moved to the left on her knees and winced. The lye in the soap scoured her knees and she lightly pressed her bruised knee with a finger, testing its tenderness. Wincing, she balanced herself on her feet, so as not to add more damage to her red knees and continued scrubbing the floor. Catarina pointed out another spot on the floor that she missed and Alessia moved to scrub that spot. Yes, everything was back to normal.  
  
~~~  
  
"Leo?" Aglaia said tentatively, wondering why she should remember that name. The beast—Leo took a step forward expectantly. Aglaia frowned, trying to remember and came up with nothing. Although the name Leo was slightly familiar, as if she had said that name a thousand times and it rolled off her tongue so smoothly.  
  
She was about to say that she didn't remember anything when she saw Leo's face. He looked hopeful, yet his face revealed despair with each passing minute of silence. Biting her lip in concentration, she searched her memory for anything, any clue about who Leo was. Nothing. She had no memory of him.  
  
~~~  
  
A silhouette of a woman sneaked out of a house unnoticed against the hazy sky readying itself for the coming sunrise. She carried a bag on her shoulder, looking around cautiously for people. A rooster crowed, startling her and she hurried to the direction of the forest.  
  
Alessia furtively went deeper into the forest, looking behind her to see if anyone was following her. She clutched a crudely drawn map in her hand. Over the past few weeks she had been asking Mario subtle questions about the location of the castle and had drawn a map from all the information she got.  
  
Unfolding the map, she checked if she was going the right direction and started walking again. Alessia shivered and looked around her. It wasn't only humans she was afraid of catching her. Dangerous and deadly animals lived in the forest–-tigers, bears, lions. Alessia knew that she was going to be seen as an easy target, and brought the kitchen knife safely tucked in her sack to protect her.  
  
Growl. Alessia frantically searched the forest for the source of the sound. It growled again and she realized it was her stomach. Looking up, Alessia guessed it nearing noon. She stopped beside a tree and opened her sack, rummaging inside for the loaf of bread that she packed. Finding it, Alessia broke off a small portion of the bread, deciding to save the rest for later. She sat down against the tree to rest and ate her lunch.  
  
As soon as Alessia finished, she stood up and checked her map, then continued in the right direction. Snap. Alessia clapped her hand to her mouth, screaming as she fell on a bed of twigs and leaves. She looked down at her foot only to see a mess of steel, blood and skin. And everything went black.  
  
~~~  
  
How can she not remember him? Leo felt betrayed. And hurt. He looked deeply into her eyes, searching the depths of those expressive gray eyes for any clue that she remembered him. But nothing.  
  
All he saw was his reflection on her eyes, bedraggled and lonely and pleading. Leo brought his head down, touching his nose to the ground, too miserable to lift his head up. He felt her tentatively step closer, as if afraid of what he might do to her if she gets too close. Leo closed his eyes. If she knew him she wouldn't be afraid of him, would she? Maybe she wasn't the same Aglaia. It could be coincidence that she had the same name. But who else names their children Aglaia but fairies?  
  
He couldn't stay in the same room as her anymore with all these questions in his mind. Turning around, Leo heard her breath catch, as if surprised by his sudden movement. He gave her one last look and left, bolting for his room.  
  
~~~  
  
Akakios muttered an invisibility spell, cloaking it over him. It wouldn't do for some of those stupid humans to see him and cause a riot, attracting attention. Normally he wouldn't mind, let them gawk and point at him, but attention was the last thing he wanted in this mission. He had to find out if Aglaia found a way to her lover–her...prince. He spat out the word in his mind, disgusted at the thought of that human and his Aglaia. No one touches his property. He had to find out.  
  
So he told Thais to announce to the fairies that an urgent matter came up and he had to leave. He just had to see if Aglaia was with him. He was nearing the castle he transported Leo to. There was no sign of life, the old village long abandoned after the attack that killed their royal family. The survivors escaped to the border and the ogres that attacked the land soon tired of it and left as well.  
  
Akakios flew towards the castle and circled it, peering through the windows for any sign of Aglaia. He caught a glimpse of brown and stopped, flying back. He shook his head, realizing that it was just that idiot prince. He was about to fly away when the prince left and he saw Aglaia. He ducked before she could see him and shook his head. So she had found him. 


	21. chapter twenty

A/N: Hey peeps!!! Are you guys surprised that I updated this early? :P Oddly enough, this is the only chapter that has only one scene, so sorry I didn't get to talk about much of the other characters... anyway, getting on with the story, *grins sheepishly* you guys know the usual, enjoy, don't forget to review, thanx for all the reviews, and no, I do not own the fairy tale Beauty and the Beast... I do, however, own Aglaia and everyone else *laughs gleefuly*.. so anyway, on with the story!!!  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Aglaia rolled over, rubbing her cheek against the smooth silk covers of her pillow. She frowned. The pillow in her room wasn't this soft. She woke up with a start, realizing at once where she was. The beast. Leo. Everything came flashing back to her.  
  
Again that nagging voice in the back of her head that told her there was something missing. It was like she had a locked box and had the key, only she forgot where she put it. She closed her eyes, trying to remember where she put the key. But there was nothing. She felt as if something was missing, as if she should know something. Her head started hurting again, so Aglaia shook her head and sat up on her bed.  
  
She looked around the room. The different shades of green were comforting. It was almost like being in the forest. Aglaia sat up on her bed, looking out the window. What shall she do today? She looked at the door, expecting Leo to come in at any moment.  
  
When no one came, Aglaia sighed and stood up. She looked for her dress from yesterday, but a new one was laid out on a chair pushed beside her bed. It was deep green, and the skirt parted in front to reveal a white petticoat. A silk green ribbon was wrapped around the waist and tied in the back into a large bow. Long white gloves lay on top of the dress.  
  
After dressing herself, Aglaia looked at the gloves. She didn't want to wear it since she wasn't going out. Aglaia walked towards the door and opened it. She stepped outside and looked around. The hallway was lit with candles placed on stands beside every door.  
  
She headed straight for the next door to her left—the library. Remembering the story she read the last time, she opened the magnificent doors and headed for the section where she found the book last night. She took the old book out of its place on the shelf and settled down on one of the chairs by the windows.  
  
Aglaia opened the book and turned each page gently, finding the place where she left off. She reached the page with the painting of the evil fairy in Sleeping Beauty and shook her head. The story of the sleeping princess was a legend in her land. It was nothing at all like the romantic notion of the princess sleeping and the inhabitants of the castle sleeping with her until her prince woke her up.  
  
In the legend, the princess slept for more than a hundred years. When she was awakened by her prince, her family–everyone she knew and loved was dead. Aglaia shuddered. She didn't want to know how the princess felt when she woke up only to find out that everyone she loved–her family and friends were gone. To be awakened by a complete stranger, even if he was a prince, and to find out everything you knew–all the traditions and values that you grew up around was gone... Aglaia didn't even want to think of herself in that position. How dreadful it must've been for the princess.  
  
As for the evil fairy... Aglaia shuddered. She looked at the painting of the fairy in the book. That was exactly how she pictured her. She knew that the fairy was probably more frightening in person, with malice and greed reeking from her. The legend never said what happened to the evil fairy. She just disappeared into thin air. Nothing was mentioned of her again.  
  
Trying to put it out of her mind, Aglaia shook her head and turned the pages to the next story. Cinderwench. Aglaia laughed. Fairy tale indeed. Most of what humans call Fairy Tales, they just make up. Reading on, Aglaia shook her head. Fairy godmother. Who ever heard of fairy godmothers? Aglaia smiled and immersed herself into the book, reading story after story.  
  
When she finished the last story, Aglaia closed the book and held it against her chest. She sighed, thinking of the stories. When she opened her eyes, she realized two things. First, it was afternoon. She didn't eat lunch or breakfast at all! The second thing was that Leo was standing by the door, staring at her.  
  
Aglaia stood up hastily, smoothing away the creases on her dress and placed the book on her chair. Leo walked towards her, a slight smile playing on his lips. "Do you always do that when you finish reading a book?"  
  
Forgetting that she was talking to a beast, Aglaia put her hands on her waist haughtily. "Do what?," she asked defensively. Leo laughed, a low rumble that echoed in the huge library. She could feel his laugh reverberate through her, feeling strangely comforted.  
  
"Hug the book and sigh. You get this faraway look to your eyes." Leo answered, daring her to deny it. Instead, she took the book from her chair and sat down. "I do?"  
  
"You look as if you were somewhere else and not in the library." Leo walked closer. Aglaia's face took on that faraway look again, remembering. Leo laughed again and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Come, let us walk in the gardens." Leo behind him to see if Aglaia was following him. She stood up and walked towards the shelf, returning the book with care and followed Leo outside.  
  
They strolled along the gardens in comfortable silence, the ice broken between them. Aglaia looked at the sky and frowned, realizing something for the first time since she came yesterday.   
  
"Leo?" When he looked at her, waiting for her question, Aglaia continued. "Why aren't there any birds around the castle? I haven't seen any at all since I got here." Looking troubled, Leo shook his head. "I—don't know."  
  
Reaching another garden, Aglaia looked around and found, to her delight, roses everywhere. She ran ahead of Leo and turned around slowly, gazing at the roses in the garden.   
  
"This is so beautiful!" Aglaia looked at Leo who was watching her with a thoughtful expression. Suddenly shy, Aglaia stopped spinning around and looked at the ground, then at Leo. "What?," she whispered.  
  
"Nothing." Leo shook his head, a corner of his mouth lifting up in a slight smile. "It's just that... You remind me of someone I used to know." He looked away, a troubled expression on his face.  
  
When he realized that Aglaia was still looking at him with a worried look, Leo shook himself and looked around him. There were roses everywhere––filling the walls till even a spot of gray couldn't be seen. Rose bushes littered the garden, and rose trees lined a path that they were standing on.  
  
"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Leo smiled wryly. Aglaia–his Aglaia would've loved this place. Again he couldn't get over the fact that they both were so similar in so many ways, and yet... and yet she didn't know him. Aglaia loved reading books too. When she visited him, they used to go to his library and read together. When they finished reading Romeo and Juliet, Aglaia cried over the ending, seeking the comfort of Leo's shoulder (This, of course, was not approached with hesitance in Leo's part).  
  
Aglaia also had a fierce, almost strange attachment with roses. Leo never found out why, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with her being a fairy.  
  
Leo shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. His comparing his Aglaia—no, just Aglaia; she was never his, to Aglaia-Beauty had to stop. Thinking of Aglaia never having loved him sent a sharp pain stabbing his heart, but Leo merely shook it away, determined not to think of Ag—her ever again. 


	22. chapter twentyone

A/N: I have to admit, I'm pretty surprised at myself too... Two chapters in one night? *smiles thoughtfully* There must be something in that fifth Harry Potter book (no, I do not own it, it's strictly J.K. Rowling's) that (enter shimmering sound and harp playing in the distance) *inspired* me... lol.. anyway, you know how it goes... so let's skip that part, and READ!!! (of course, I couldnt help but add in.. REVIEW!!!)  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Adela shook her head. How could it have gone this far? And how could she, the mother, not notice all this? Probably because she was drowning in her own worries about Charites, Adela thought, feeling more and more guilty by the minute. Why didn't she see this coming? Her close friendship with Charites, Charites leaving, it all added up to this happening.  
  
You couldn't have known that it would go this far, a tiny but indignant voice shouted in the back of her head. But she should've, shouldn't she? What about all that talk about mother instincts and women intuition?  
  
Adela covered her face with her hands and sat down, sobbing quietly. She looked at Alessia lying on her bed, still unconscious since three days ago when they found her in the forest. It was her fault. It was all her fault. If only she had taken the time to notice her family, then she might've seen it coming—the subtle questions about the castle's whereabouts, Alessia's sudden silence and nervousness.  
  
"Mama?" A weak voice drifted through Adela's sobs and she stood up so quickly that her chair fell over. Alessia looked pale still, but better than the deathly white shade that was her face was when they found her.  
  
Adela covered her face and rocked back and forth, as if to stop from seeing the images in her mind. Waking up feeling worried, almost to the point of panic; opening bedroom doors to see if everyone was alright, only to find her fears confirmed—Alessia was gone. At first she tried to ignore the nagging voice in her head, thinking frantically for excuses that contradicted the painful, sickening feeling in her stomach.  
  
But when Alessia didn't return before lunch, Adela knew something was wrong. It wasn't like Alessia at all to leave without a note and not send someone to tell them she was alright. She knew that Adela would worry. Or maybe when she had been distancing herself from Mario, Alessia had thought that she didn't care about her anymore. Or maybe Alessia, like herself, finally saw her Papa for what he was and what he would do to save his life that she became wary of him—of her as well, since she was his wife. All these thoughts had rambled through Adela's head as she ran to the town, asking for help.  
  
They had formed a search party and divided, looking everywhere for Alessia, looking for her in town, in the meadows, and finally in the forest. Adela had been part of the search team that found Alessia. It was nighttime when they found Alessia. She saw her child, ghastly white, lying limp on the forest floor, illuminated by moonlight escaping the cover of trees.  
  
She had breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't hurt, as her eyes checked Alessia's body for the smallest cuts and bruises. She didn't need to. When her eyes fell on the trap clamped onto her daughter's leg, Adela had let out a small cry and covered her mouth with the overwhelming urge to vomit.  
  
"Don't." The whispered word erased all the images away. Adela looked at Alessia, safe, lying on her bed. She smoothed Alessia's hair away from her face and smiled tremulously at her daughter. "Don't what?"  
  
Alessia shook her head as if to say, stop pretending you don't know. "Don't blame yourself for... for all this." Her hand swooped down, gesturing to her and her injured leg, her voice getting stronger.  
  
"But I—," Before Adela could explain, Alessia interrupted her. "No, Mama. You wouldn't have known. If you had, you couldn't have stopped me. My mind was made up. I had to see how Charites was doing—if she was still alive."  
  
"Was?" Adela's voice rose with hope. Maybe... But Alessia shook her head again, although wincing at the nausea this caused her and Adela quicky took the cloth immersed in the warm water basin beside her and wiped Alessia's head.  
  
"This should help." Adela frowned, seeing a shallow cut on Alessia's temple and started attacking it with the cloth. "As I was saying, no Mama. I still want to know how Charites is doing. However, seeing as how I can hardly walk, it would be a little harder to seek her out," Alessia joked, trying to prove her point as well as elicit a laugh from her tired looking mother.  
  
It didn't work. Adela only frowned at another injury and dabbed the cloth against it, and Alessia wasn't sure if her mother even heard what she said at all or was just ignoring her, but was too tired to argue any more. In a few minutes she was asleep again, and the unnerving knot in the pit of her stomach kept Adela nervously near Alessia any time she could, wishing she would erase her fears and tell her she wasn't going to look for Charites again.  
  
~~~  
  
Leo smiled at himself as he looked at Aglaia. They were in the library and she was choosing a book for them to read since last time he had been the one who chose their book. He didn't know why she was so careful with the books, they wouldn't be useless even if they were creased or folded. Oddly enough, he found that he was liking these little quirks of hers. They were... comforting. They showed that she was human, just like everyone else, despite her almost surreal beauty.  
  
The smile turned into a wry smile as he saw what book she chose. Romeo and Juliet. The last two times that he had chosen a book, he had been careful not to choose what they had read before, and was only relieved enough that Aglaia chose a new story the one time she had been the one to pick. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later, though later would've been better.  
  
They settled down into a couch by the fire, and Aglaia started reading. Leo closed his eyes, remembering that day that he and Aglaia had read this story. He didn't know if it was just him, but their voices seemed oddly alike, the same soothing voice, different face. Ignoring his previous promise of forgetting Agla—her, Leo continued his thoughts in the garden three days ago. And yet... and yet that was not all that they had in common. Their uncanny love of reading, and that odd love for roses, and... Leo couldn't explain it, but there was something...familiar about Aglaia—not just the quirks and the voice, it was how she acted. But that was not completely true either. This Aglaia was more... down-to-earth, while Aglaia was more regal and held herself with a princess' air of royalty, or rather, a fairy's air of elegance.  
  
But their faces... Then, remembering something, Leo shook his head in denial. It couldn't be. If she was Aglaia, then why doesn't she remember him? Or was it that he was such a worthless fling that she didn't remember him? Leo thought bitterly.  
  
"Um, Leo..." Aglaia was looking at him and handed him the book. Leo, realizing it was his part to read, took the book from her. Instead of reading though, Leo couldn't get his rambling thoughts off of his mind.  
  
"Are you a fairy?," He blurted out, only to see Aglaia's jaw drop in surprise. 


	23. chapter twentytwo

A/N: oooo, my longest chapter yet (i think,,,) *squeal* anyway, read and review pls!!! :P  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
"We must act quickly, he is getting close," Akakios growled in frustration. "The bitch is getting closer and closer to his heart, even if she herself doesn't know it." Akakios glowered, arms crossed, walking back and forth in his study.  
  
"Your excellency... If I may ask a question?" As if only remembering that he was, in fact, not alone in the room, Akakios glared at the scrawny looking fairy in front of him, fidgeting uncomfortably.  
  
"What is it this time?" His voice did not lose its scathing tone.  
  
Therapon was steadily looking at the floor now, his eyes flicking from the floor, to Akakios' face, then back to the floor again. "Well, I was just wondering, your eminence, why you have not given up on marrying my niece?"  
  
Then, emboldened by Akakios' silence, Therapon babbled on, "I mean, there are many other fairies in this kingdom who are far more beautiful and less difficult compared to my niece, God knows she didn't get those genes from her father's side. She must've gotten it from that whore that she called mother, offering herself to Gennadius just to get his money..." Therapon prattled on about his good looks and how his niece has none.  
  
Akakios growled. Therapon, once more looking like a trapped animal, stopped talking at once and looked at the floor. The fool. He did not know what he was talking about. He would only marry the best. Akakios was amazed that he did not already know about the ring that Aglaia had, after all, he was part of the family, and it was bound to come up.  
  
"We must do something. I cannot have them marrying, that would make the spell completely useless. I must cast another spell." Akakios muttered.  
  
Therapon raised his head, eyes widening. "Another spell?," Therapon blurted out. Then, realizing what he just did, he clamped his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes for the punishment for his insolence. When nothing happened, Therapon slowly opened his eyes and looked at Akakios.  
  
"If I may speak, your highness," Therapon whispered meekly, looking at the floor once again. Akakios waved his arm in a lazy gesture, giving Therapon consent.  
  
"The fairies—what if they find out about the spells?" Therapon was looking at the ground again. Akakios resisted the urge to backhand the scrawny fairy. Therapon had a point. He had already broken a rule in the Kanonas apo Neraida, the Rule of Fairies, twice. But technically, he didn't break the rules, he only found loopholes in them.  
  
No fairy could curse a creature without the power to defend itself, unless it is a source of chaos. That filthy prince probably couldn't defend himself from him, but he definitely was a source of chaos. He stole Aglaia from him and was the reason she ran away. Aglaia's case, on the other hand... There was no loophole. He simply got carried away, didn't think it through. But he wasn't about to let the scrawny nitwit in front of him know that.  
  
He must act soon.  
  
~~~  
  
Aglaia strolled slowly beside Leo in the gardens, frowning slightly. When Leo asked her two nights ago if she was a fairy, she was taken aback. How did he know? Of course, she denied it, hoping that he would just accept it, but he knew she was lying and insisted her tell him the truth. After they had sorted it out and Aglaia finally admitted to her being a fairy, Leo had started acting strange and distant.  
  
Leo still saw her every afternoon, but he was always quiet and thinking about something. Aglaia looked at Leo from the corner of her eye, trying to gauge his mood.  
  
"I'm okay." A slight smile tugged the corner of Leo's mouth, knowing that he caught her trying to watch him without him noticing.  
  
"I'm ready to...talk. I have some questions I wanted to ask. It may seem random, but I really need to know." Leo had stopped walking and was now facing her, his blue eyes pleading. Aglaia nodded silently.  
  
Leo took a deep breath, as if bracing himself for what he was about to ask. "I... Do you have, as silly as this sounds, sort of...another face?"  
  
Aglaia gasped inwardly. How did he know about the ring? What should she tell him? Aglaia knew this was a silly question to ask herself, for she already knew the answer. She couldn't lie to that face. Leo had become her...friend. It was as if she had known him before.  
  
"My mother gave me a ring before she died. She was suspicious of men, because her father was hard on her when she was young, and all the men she encountered before my father confirmed her suspicions. She told me to wear the ring always, to protect myself from men. It was her dying wish." Aglaia's voice was shaking as she thought of her poor mother. Before she met Gennadius, Thalia had been raped and abused by men who lusted after her beauty. Finally, when she couldn't take any more suffering, she made a ring that hid her beauty to the world so that she would finally have the normal life she had dreamed of. She didn't want to see that happening to her daughter as well and gave her the ring.  
  
Leo had stepped closer to her and leaned against her leg, as if to give her strength to go on. "The ring makes the wearer look plain whenever he... or she wears it, but had no effect when the wearer doesn't have the ring on."  
  
Fully understanding what she was saying, Leo stiffened and took a step back, looking at Aglaia. When he spoke, his voice cracked. "Can—Can you wear the ring for me? I just have to know... if it is you."  
  
Aglaia frowned slightly, still not understanding what Leo meant. Deciding that it would do no one harm if she wore the ring, Aglaia took out the chain that was tucked underneath her dress. She lifted it over her head and looked at Leo hesitantly. He was looking up at her anxiously—hope and longing in his eyes.  
  
Aglaia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt the ridges and curves of the ring soothe her and slowly slipped it on her finger. When she felt the transformation finish Aglaia opened her eyes. Leo had taken a few more steps back and was shaking his head, as if trying to get the image of her out of his mind. He was muttering something under his breath, while keeping his eyes on her, searching her face frantically.  
  
"It can't be...," Leo was mumbling. He squinted and hesitantly moved towards her, looking at her face, her eyes for reassurance.  
  
"Don't you remember me?" Leo searched her eyes for his answer.  
  
"I..." Aglaia started taking steps away from Leo, feeling very much like the first time they met when Leo was insisting that she knew him.  
  
Leo's eyes lit up and he looked at Aglaia eagerly. "It must be a spell! Someone must've cast a spell on you, that's why you don't remember me."  
  
Aglaia shook her head, thinking of who could've cast a spell on her. Then, remembering Akakios and how he knew about Leo, she collapsed on a marble chair behind her. "Akakios," she whispered.  
  
When she told him about Akakios thinking she was his fiancee, Leo narrowed his eyes. He started describing an exact likeness of the fairy. "How did you—was he the one who... who cursed you?," Aglaia whispered.  
  
When Leo didn't answer but only looked away, Aglaia knew that it was Akakios. Leo was right. Akakios must've cursed her to forget about Leo. That would explain the empty feeling, like someone tore off a piece of her heart. Now it was Aglaia's turn to look away. She must've loved him.  
  
Before they could say another word to each other, a sparrow landed on Aglaia's shoulder.  
  
I've been looking for you.  
  
"How—How did you get here? There were no other birds here." Aglaia whispered to the bird, eliciting a confused frown from Leo.  
  
We felt the aura of an evil curse. Look, there is no time to lose, your human friend is sick. The last time I saw her was when in the forest trying to look for you. Some robins told me that her mother found her and was taking care of her, but you can never trust robins. Too chatty for their own good.  
  
Aglaia frowned, not clear how Alessia—because that was who she assumed the sparrow was talking about, was sick. The sparrow, seeing her confused look, huffed and looked at her as if she should know better.  
  
She stepped on a trap. A trap that a fairy helped build.  
  
Aglaia's eyes widened. Fairy-made traps looked exactly like normal human-made traps except for one thing: It released a spell on the creature that quickened its death and lessened the pain. If Alessia was found, they would think that she was recovering because she would feel no pain.  
  
"Thank you," Aglaia whispered to the sparrow. She turned to Leo and quickly explained Alessia's situation.  
  
"I need to go and see her, to say the spell to heal her," Aglaia said urgently. Leo looked away with a pained expression and looked at the ground. "Then go."  
  
"Thank you," Aglaia whispered, meaning it. "I promise I will return soon." She murmured a few words and her wings sprouted from her back, then flew away as fast as she could to the cottage. 


	24. chapter twentythree

A/N: *squeal*!!! Sorry it took so long to update, but I looked through my "cheat Sheet" and saw that I'm almost done!!! Eight more scenes to go!!! I'm SOO excited!!! But then, that also means that I'd have to leave Leo and Aglaia for a while. oooo, *hint hint* SPINOFF!!! Technically the same characters, but focuses on a certain *cough cough* young cinder girl... oooo, cant wait!!!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
Alessia turned to her side, snuggling under the covers. It was only four days ago when they found her in the forest, but she was feeling much better than they expected. Oddly enough, her leg didn't hurt as much as the town healer expected that they thought she wasn't telling them the truth whenever she denied excruciating pain. She turned and lied on her back, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully.  
  
What happened to Charites? Is she even alive? Alessia closed her eyes and hoped that Charites was alive and well. She was the closest to a sister that she ever had, Catarina had never treated her the way Charites did.  
  
A door opened downstairs and Alessia could hear voices—Mama's surprised voice and a familiar one as well. Alessia closed her eyes and thought nothing of it. The voices grew louder and there were muted thumps as the owners of the voices walked up the stairs. Her bedroom door opened and Alessia opened her eyes to see who it was.  
  
Mama came in first, a worried look on her face, and she was looking at the person behind her. Charites came in after her—Alessia almost didn't recognize her, for she was wearing a magnificent dress fit for a queen. It was a dark blue gown with diamonds sewn on it, and it reminded Alessia of the nights she used to spend outdoors, looking at the stars twinkling in the velvet sky. Charites' hair was braided and pinned up and there were tiny diamonds placed on her hair as well.  
  
"Charites?" Alessia couldn't believe it.  
  
Charites walked towards her and sat down on the chair beside her bed. She took her hand between hers, looking extremely perplexed.  
  
"What is it?" Alessia frowned, seeing the expression on her friend's face.  
  
"I..." Charites frowned and looked away, thinking of what to say. "There's something about me that you need to know. I must ask you not to tell Mario and Catarina or anyone else."  
  
Mama nodded anxiously and looked at Alessia, who nodded as well.  
  
Charites pursed her lips and took a deep breath. "I'm—I'm a fairy."  
  
Alessia's eyes widened. All that time with Charites, and she never knew. She could see that Mama was surprised too, neither of them were expecting to hear this. Fairies had long since destroyed contact with humans. Why did Charites live with them?  
  
Nobody talked for a while, and Charites, assuming that they didn't believe her, sighed. "Look, my real name is Aglaia, and I ran away from home because... because I needed to. But right now, that isn't important. What I need is your consent. I mean, I can probably still do it even without your consent, but it would be easier if you agreed. The trap that you stepped on is made by fairies." Charites waved her hand at Alessia's leg.  
  
When nobody showed any sign of understanding, Charites started to explain. "Fairy-made traps have spells cast on it, so that when a creature steps on it, it does not feel pain. The trap lessens pain and quickens the death. It only takes a few days to kill whoever steps on it. When did this happen?" Charites gestured her hand on Alessia's leg.  
  
"Around four days ago. I don't understand. How did you know? How long do I have? Is there a cure?" A deluge of questions went through Alessia's mind.  
  
"I don't know how long you have, exactly, but it's not a long time."  
  
When the meaning of the trap finally sank in, Mama started wringing her hands together and stepped closer to the bed. "Is there any cure for it?"  
  
Charites took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "There is, but I have never done it before. My mother knew how to do it, but we never thought that I would need it. I...I don't know how to do it."  
  
Everyone was quiet for a long time, processing the information. Finally, it was Alessia who solved the problem.  
  
"Can't you...talk to her? Is there a spell for that?"  
  
Charites slapped her forehead lightly with her hand. "Why didn't I think about that?" She remembered the day she escaped from Akakios, how her mother helped her. She had taught her the spell to summon her spirit. Her mother never told her if she could talk to her through the spell, she only told her to use it when danger was imminent. Well, Alessia was dying. She had to help her. Charites stood up and whispered the words for the spell.  
  
A faint light suddenly appeared, growing brighter with each passing second. Suddenly a woman was in its place, glowing and floating before all of them. She had thick copper curls like Aglaia and beautiful jade eyes.  
  
"Mama." Charites whispered.  
  
Thalia smiled and stretched out her hand to her daughter as if to play with her curls, but her hand only went through. Taking no notice of this, Charites took a step forward.  
  
"Mama, I need your help. My friend has stepped on a trap." Charites gestured to Alessia on the bed.  
  
Her mother understood quickly. She stepped closer to Charites and held out her hand. Charites held out hers and brought it close to her mother's, until they was nothing inbetween them. Even though she didn't feel the gentle pressure of her mother's fingertips on hers, she felt...something. Eyes widening in wonder, she stretched out her other hand in unison with her mother and mimicked what their pair was doing.  
  
It was as if they were one person. She knew what her mother was thinking, feeling, everything. The bond between them grew stronger with each passing minute, when her mother pulled her hands away. Charites didn't know if she wanted to wilt with relief or sigh from the interruption.   
  
Now you know what to do. Even if her lips didn't move, Charites knew that it was her mother who spoke. And she was right. In that moment that their fingertips "touched" she thought what her mother was thinking—the spell. She knew how to cure Alessia.  
  
~~~  
  
Alessia still couldn't believe it. She had trouble processing everything that happened since Charites, rather, Aglaia came—the name, being a fairy(A fairy! Can you believe it?), almost dying. Alessia shuddered at the thought. She kept thinking every morning that maybe everything that happened was just a dream that she just woke up from. But then Aglaia would come in her room and Alessia would know.  
  
After Aglaia cured her, her mother disappeared in a burst of white and papa came running, asking what the commotion was all about. He had stopped short when he saw Aglaia, asking curtly who she was, clearly not recognizing her. When mama told him about Aglaia(leaving out the fact that she was a fairy and just saved Alessia's life), papa blanched. He turned white as a sheet and started accusing her of how she escaped on her own, and how he didn't force her to go to the beast, and how she shouldn't take him to the monster. After mama reassured papa that Aglaia wasn't there to take him to the monster, papa resumed his haughty air and walked out of the room.  
  
It was three days since that happened, and in the past few days Alessia had been trying to talk to Aglaia alone so they could talk about being a fairy and her mother. When everything had settled down, mama had started asking Aglaia about the castle and how the beast was. Although Catarina always pretended not to be interested, Alessia knew that she was listening to every word.  
  
Finally Alessia escaped with Aglaia to the meadow, near the trees where they always picked their apples. They were lying down on the grass looking at the sky, enjoying the peace and quiet. Alessia brought herself up on her elbows, looking at Aglaia. Funny how she never realized how Aglaia loved nature and how she seemed to fit right into the surroundings. All these hints that pointed to Aglaia being a fairy kept popping into her mind now that she knew that she was a fairy. The strange love of nature, the almost ethereal glow about her, the weird unfamiliarity with soap.  
  
The fairy kingdom. Fairies. They intrigued her and Alessia almost broke the blessed silence to ask more questions about it. Alessia looked up at the sky. This was, by far, the most exciting week of her life. 


	25. chapter twentyfour

A/N: *SQUEAL*!!! One of my poems is getting published!!!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
Leo sighed, his breath ruffling his fur. Was Aglaia coming back again? Now that he knew the truth, that she was his Aglaia, he didn't want her to leave again lest the past repeated itself. He didn't want to lose her again.  
  
After she left, he tried to keep himself occupied—anything to forget about the dull ache in his chest whenever he thought of her and how she left him. True, she had told him that she would be back, but then what else was she to tell him? She couldn't very well tell him that she was going to be gone forever, could she? No, Leo knew Aglaia. The Aglaia he knew was kindhearted and beautiful where it mattered the most. Even though she was willful and stubborn at times Leo knew that she would tell him if she wasn't coming back. She wouldn't just leave.  
  
Harboring a small spark of hope, Leo stood up and started towards the gardens. The roses needed watering. He didn't go there since Aglaia left, fearing that the sight of the place she left would be too much to bear.  
  
Before he could reach the roses, Leo felt a deep pang on his heart, as if someone drove a knife to it. Unable to walk further, he collapsed by the fountain, breathing great gulps of air.  
  
His heart wrenched and Leo gasped, writhing in pain. His eyes fluttered and closed, and he became still. The only sign of life in the beast was the sharp rising and falling of its chest. And then it too, was gone. The beast was no more.  
  
~~~  
  
Aglaia sat up on her bed, gasping. She was sweating, her hair plastered to her damp forehead. The beast! There was something wrong. Aglaia quickly dressed and hurried outside her room towards Alessia's room.  
  
She knocked quietly and walked inside the room. Alessia was sitting up, having just awoken. "What is it?"  
  
Aglaia shook her head. "I must go. I had a terrible dream that the beast was dead. There's something wrong."  
  
"It was just a dream, Aglaia. That doesn't mean that it really happened," Alessia said soothingly, trying to console the worried fairy.  
  
"No," Aglaia shook her head vehemently. "It wasn't just a dream. I know something's wrong. I have to go. Can you tell them what happened? I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise."  
  
Alessia nodded silently, understanding alight in her eyes. "I'll explain everything to mama. I wish it wasn't true. I wish the beast—Leo is alright."  
  
Aglaia looked out the window. "Me too."  
  
She hastily stood up and waved goodbye to Alessia, and slipped out the door. Silently walking down the stairs, Aglaia remembered the last time she left this house. It was a silent night too, the last time she snuck out—no birds chirping or crickets either.  
  
Finally she was outside. A foreboding feeling swept through her and Aglaia hurriedly muttered the words that brought her wings back. Looking back at the house one last time, she noticed Alessia looking at her through her window and waved at her one last time before flying away into the night.  
  
~~~  
  
Phaedrus walked into the glimmering drawing room and sat down gingerly on the sofa, waiting for the queen mother to arrive. She had summoned him to talk to him about an "urgent matter". His pulse was quick as he waited, fearing that the "urgent matter" was about the fairies' plight. What if she told her son out of loyalty? After all, there was a saying somewhere that blood is thicker than water. What if she summoned him to warn him that she was going to tell her son, and she was just giving him a head start to escape, for old time's sake?  
  
He looked around him, trying to preoccupy his mind and think of anything but what he was thinking at the moment. A slight movement to his right caught his eye and he turned. Selene was standing by the doorway of the drawing room, looking at him intently. Phaedrus felt his pulse start to quicken, and he started thinking of where he could escape Akakios when she told him her decision.  
  
"Phaedrus." The word was a whisper, sounding almost like a sigh. Phaedrus felt himself calming down. Selene walked towards him and sat on the sofa across from him.  
  
"Do you remember the last time we talked in this room?" Selene was looking at Phaedrus intently, as if reading his face. Phaedrus felt his throat dry, and nodded.  
  
"I told you that I couldn't betray my son, that I couldn't help you." Selene said quietly, looking away, as if embarrassed by her decision. Phaedrus felt a tiny glimmer of hope.  
  
Selene shifted in her seat. "Yesterday, I had a very interesting conversation with Maia, my familiar." Phaedrus nodded, wondering where this was leading. Some fairies took familiars, animal companions for them. These familiars would protect them for life and help them. From what he knew, Maia, Selene's familiar, was a sparrow.  
  
"She told me that she had talked to Aglaia to warn her about this girl, and that Aglaia was with the prince, Leopold. Apparently my son turned this innocent young man into a beast." When Selene said son, her teeth clenched and she shook her head.  
  
Phaedrus frowned. "Aglaia? But Akakios has been looking for her. How did your sparrow find her?"  
  
Selene's lips curved into a small smile. "She has known all along where Aglaia was, except for a few days when Aglaia left suddenly and went to the prince's new castle."  
  
Aha. So the queen mother was still keeping a few secrets from her son. The small glimmer of hope grew. Maybe she wasn't going to tell him.  
  
"There's more." Selene had leaned back and frowned. "When Maia went back to tell the prince that Aglaia and the other girl was alright, she saw him lying on the ground, dead. I have no doubts as to who killed him."  
  
Phaedrus saw the pain in her eyes. She didn't want to do what she was going to do, but she had no choice. Akakios had gone too far this time.  
  
"I will help you. My son has to leave the throne."  
  
~~~  
  
Heart pounding in fear, Aglaia ran towards the garden, remembering her dream. She ran past the rose garden, past the other rose garden. She knew where Leo was going to be. Tears were falling from her eyes. Aglaia knew that the dream was real. It seemed too real not to be. Leo was dead.  
  
Just when they were starting to open up to each other. Why? Aglaia ran towards the fountain, a small gleam of hope rising in her chest when she didn't see Leo anywhere. She slowed down and looked in the front of the fountain. What she saw made her heart stop. It was a heap of golden fur and clothes. Leo was dead.  
  
A/N: *shields herself from readers' punches* eek!!! Sorry!!! hehehe, I know, I know.. Why did I kill him and all that stuff... let's just say that I needed something to spur Selene on... *blush* sorry it was too harsh... 


	26. chapter twentyfive

A/N: I'm really REALLY sorry I killed Leo off, I hope u guys don't hate me too much.... (also for making you wait for this one for a month!)  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
Aglaia stroked Leo's face, a blank look on her face. She was kneeling by the fountain, Leo cradled on her lap. She felt numb inside. When she saw Leo lying dead on the ground, Aglaia refused to believe it. He couldn't truly be dead. But as she told herself this, she knew that it wasn't true.  
  
The searing pain she felt at the acceptance of Leo's death soon turned into cold rage. Akakios. It was all his fault. He was the one who caused all of this. He was the one who cursed Leo, who cursed her, and now this.  
  
She gathered Leo into her arms and flew towards the castle. It was a bit difficult, what with her small figure and his tall lanky one, but finally she was able to lay him down on a couch. Aglaia arranged Leo, who was slumped awkwardly on the couch.  
  
Straightening her shoulders, Aglaia looked at Leo one last time. She knelt beside him and looked at his face, her gaze softening for the first time since she made her decision for revenge. She leaned over, her breath ruffling his fur and kissed him.  
  
"I love you," Aglaia whispered. After a final glance, her features hardened again and she stood up and flew away, heading towards Akakios' castle.  
  
She met the queen mother and Phaedrus, one of the fairy soldiers on her way and the queen mother, a good friend of her mother, hugged her tightly as Phaedrus stood by.  
  
"I'm sorry." Selene was looking at Aglaia, trying to read her expression. But it never changed. Aglaia nodded curtly at her comment and started flying to one of the rooms.  
  
"Wait!" Selene caught Aglaia's arm. "What are you doing?"  
  
Aglaia tried to shake off Selene's hand on her arm. "I'm just going to have a little talk with the king." Her voice was surprisingly calm as she tried again to shake off Selene's hand.  
  
"No." The single word was enough to make Aglaia stop struggling against Selene. Before Aglaia could lash out at the queen mother, Phaedrus stepped between them.  
  
"I cannot let you do this Aglaia. If you kill Akakios, you would only stoop to his level."  
  
"I don't care." Aglaia had a stony look on her face.  
  
Phaedrus sighed. "You will be thrown in the dungeons." When Aglaia didn't move or say anything, Phaedrus looked at the queen mother questioningly. Selene closed her eyes and nodded.  
  
"Sel—the queen mother and I are going to the castle to imprison Akakios." This caught Aglaia's attention and she looked at Phaedrus intently, trying to see if he was telling the truth.  
  
"He deserves to die." Aglaia's voice was angry and bitter.  
  
Then, "No, actually, he doesn't. Death is too kind a punishment for someone like him. He must suffer like I am suffering." Aglaia had clenched her hands and was nodding her head emphatically, trying to convince herself of it. Maybe once Akakios is taken away it would make her feel better.  
  
Phaedrus threw a worried glance at Selene, afraid that she was hurt by Aglaia's words. The queen mother was looking at anything but them. He would remember to talk to her later.  
  
"In any case, Aglaia, we do not want you to participate in this. You must get some rest. Your aunt is worried about you. Go to her." Phaedrus was trying to steer Aglaia away from the castle and towards her aunt's house.  
  
"NO!" Aglaia pushed away from Phaedrus. A tear was making its way down her cheek. "Can't you see that this is the only thing I need? I need to see him. I need to see the bastard who killed Leo."  
  
"I just need to see him. I won't do anything." Aglaia was whispering now. Phaedrus looked again at the queen mother. He didn't have to see her nod to know that she would allow Aglaia to come. Selene's face was a mixture of forgiveness and understanding.  
  
They flew silently towards the main hall of the castle, an odd group. The queen mother, a fairy soldier, and a disheveled fairy.  
  
When they reached the main hall, Akakios' personal servant Thais scuttled by, eyeing them nervously, eyes widening when his eyes landed on Aglaia. Before they could ask him where Akakios was, Thais flew hurriedly towards a door, disappearing behind it.  
  
Selene shrugged at the space where Thais had been before he flew away. Phaedrus, on the other hand, looked grim and worried as he stared at the door that Thais used. He started walking towards the door Thais used, beckoning Selene and Aglaia to follow him.  
  
"I don't trust him. He probably saw us and went to Akakios to tell him. Let's go." Phaedrus held open the door for Selene and Aglaia to slip inside.  
  
Once inside, Aglaia looked around the room. It was bare except for a rectangular table in the middle. Akakios was sitting at the head of the table, Thais jumping nervously beside him.  
  
"Mother, how nice of you to drop by this area of the castle to say hello." Akakios fixed his calm gaze at Aglaia, drumming his fingers lightly on the polished table.  
  
He waved his hand in their general direction. "Why the entourage?"  
  
Selene had pressed her lips together tightly and looked at Phaedrus to arrest her son. She was merely there to see that everything went as smoothly as possible.  
  
Phaedrus stepped forward. "You are hereby dethroned from your position as king of this land. You will be stripped of your powers and exiled to the dungeons in Zanron island as is written in the Kanonas apo Neraida." As he spoke tiny swirls of wind blew around Akakios, enveloping him in their mist.  
  
As the last few wisps of smoke dissipated, Akakios stepped forward and pointed a shaking finger at Phaedrus. "You have no proof!"  
  
Phaedrus regarded the finger with indifference. "You have deliberately disregarded the Kanonas apo Neraida. It says in the book that a fairy cannot curse another being, fairy or otherwise unless they are viewed as a threat to the kingdom. You have cursed an innocent human being, who is, if I say so myself, harmless."  
  
Akakios glared at Phaedrus. "He was a threat! I would've taken Aglaia as my wife and the mortal would've attacked the kingdom and endangered everyone."  
  
"You also killed him."  
  
Akakios shrugged and smiled. "Oh that. That was strictly for my entertainment."  
  
Aglaia, who had been standing silently beside the queen mother, attacked Akakios, fingernails scratching his face and feet kicking his shin. "You worthless... vile... scum of the earth... don't deserve to live..."  
  
Phaedrus stepped forward to disentangle Aglaia from Akakios, pulling her away from him, her arms flailing and legs kicking. "Aglaia." There was a warning tone to his voice. Still Aglaia squirmed and kicked, trying to get away from him and attack Akakios.  
  
"Aglaia..."  
  
Aglaia tried to wiggle away from his grasp.  
  
"Aglaia!" After a few more seconds of struggling, Aglaia sighed and stopped squirming.  
  
"If I let go, do you promise not to attack Akakios?" Aglaia sullenly nodded her head and Phaedrus loosened his grasp around her waist. Aglaia threw Akakios a nasty glare and walked back beside the queen mother.  
  
Phaedrus nodded to two guards that stood by the doorway. They walked forward and muttered a few words, binding Akakios' hands together and gagging him effectively as well. Akakios glared at Phaedrus and, as his gaze swept over the three of them, gave Aglaia a satisfied look as he was dragged away.  
  
Aglaia herself just stared at Akakios as he was led away, each second of looking at him reminding her of Leo's death.  
  
"Aglaia..." Phaedrus held out a hand as he saw the blank expression on her face. Aglaia looked at the hand and then at Phaedrus, and left. 


	27. chapter twentysix

A/N: *Sigh* well, here it is, the last chapter. *sniff* I can't believe I actually finished this story... Thanx for all you guys who kept reviewing until the end... Big chocolate Hershey bars for all of u guys!!! As for you people who didnt, well, you suck (hahaha, jk, but pls pls PLS review now!!!) anyway, I can't believe it's over.. ok, well, not really over, I'm doing a spinoff and I've started writing the first chapter, hopefully it'll be better than this one. I'm really really REALLY sorry about Akakios, I wanted to kill him off too, but that would be too hard on Selene, but at least he gets exiled right? hehehe... anyway, on with the story!!!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
Aglaia stared out the window as the rain pelted the glass, a forgotten blanket on the floor. The sky was gray and sullen, and icy wind bent the trees in the forest. It was exactly how she felt. After they banished Akakios, she thought she would've felt satisfaction at his plight, but instead she felt...nothing. Nothing mattered anymore. Not Akakios, not revenge—nothing.  
  
After Akakios was banished, Aglaia had left the castle, refusing to talk to Phaedrus or Selene. No doubt they would've scolded her for her outburst when Akakios mentioned Leo. She didn't really know where she was going and the next thing she knew, she was flying towards her old home. Sophronia had ushered her inside after seeing the look on her face and handed her a steaming mug of tea and she has been living there since. She still hasn't asked her what happened since she started living there again, seeing and respecting her need for silence.  
  
A knock on her door broke through her reverie. There was a creaking sound as the door was being opened and a slight hiss of metal against metal as it closed. Aglaia didn't even look to see who it was.  
  
"You must eat. You cannot go on this way, no matter what your problem is." There was a tiny clatter of silverware, and Aglaia knew that her aunt had set down the tray on her bedside table. Sophronia sat down and the bed creaked in protest. When Aglaia made no move to eat, Sophronia sighed.  
  
She stood up and walked towards the window where Aglaia was and stood behind her. Aglaia felt her aunt's hand on her shoulder and she met her eyes of their reflections on the window.  
  
"I couldn't remember him," Aglaia whispered.  
  
Sophronia quickly sat down on the chair across Aglaia's, surprised at her willingness to talk after being silent for the past month. "What did you say?"  
  
"I couldn't remember him." Aglaia's voice was louder now, but not without a tremor. "Akakios—he placed a spell on me to make me forget."  
  
Sophronia nodded, finally understanding. "Do you want us to reverse the spell?" Looking at Aglaia's face, she knew what her answer was.  
  
~~~  
  
The huge ornate doors to the palace opened and cold wind blasted inside. Sophronia looked around and headed towards the queen mother's room. She was stopped by the same two guards who stopped Phaedrus the day he wanted to see the queen mother.  
  
Sighing heavily, Sophronia didn't wait for them to tell her to wait in the drawing room and just headed there herself. When she reached the room, she was surprised to see Selene already there with Phaedrus, talking in what seemed like an important conversation. Their heads were close together and they were talking in hushed tones.  
  
Sophronia cleared her throat. Both heads looked up, startled.  
  
Before they could say anything, Sophronia started talking. "My niece is in her room now, staring out the window, not eating, and not for the first time either. Today was the first day that she talked to me about what happened and what she was feeling. She was cursed by Akakios! Did you know that? He put a memory spell on her to make her forget Leo!"  
  
Phaedrus tried to say something, but Sophronia continued, all her pent up anger bursting forth. "I know that the rules say that you can't counteract a fairy's spell, but I don't care about the rules anymore! You have to give Aglaia her memory back, just do something!" Sophronia was breathing heavily now, her eyes pleading. When none of them answered, she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well?" Sophronia looked at Selene, then at Phaedrus.  
  
"We were just waiting for you." Phaedrus was looking at Sophronia, trying hard not to smile and failing.  
  
~~~  
  
"Where are we going?" Aglaia was frowning under her blindfold and turning her head this way and that, trying to peer through it.  
  
"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?" Sophronia took Aglaia's hand and led her forward.  
  
Aglaia shook her head. "I told you, I don't want to do anything for my birthday. I can just stay at home."  
  
"And mope? I don't think so." Sophronia sighed heavily. "You need some fresh air after locking yourself up in your room for months. Besides, this is my gift for you already." She pulled Aglaia forward and stopped.  
  
Aglaia strained her ears to listen to any clues to where they may be. A loud click and a small creaking sound told her Sophronia had just opened a door. Sophronia led her inside, and everything was dark—or at least darker than it was under the blindfold. There was a small rasping sound, and then a hissing sound and red washed over her eyes, and then it was dark again. Again with the rasping and hissing sound and Aglaia frowned, trying to think what that could be. Matches! Of course! Sophronia was lighting a candle.  
  
Sophronia took her hand again and led her to the left. They were flying now, higher and higher, and Aglaia knew that they just ascended the stairs. She was then pulled forward and Aglaia could hear Sophronia's footsteps and stopped flying herself.  
  
Just when Aglaia thought that her aunt was never going to show her what the surprise was, they stopped and there was another clicking sound and a slight creaking sound of a door being opened. Light and warmth washed over her, telling her that the fireplace was lit.  
  
Sophronia led her inside and she heard a slight click of the door closing in place. Then her blindfold was removed and Aglaia stood blinking, her eyes adjusting to the sudden light. When she finally saw where she was, her eyes watered and she turned to her aunt.  
  
"Why did you take me here? To make me remember? I told you, I don't remember anything, this certainly won't help." Aglaia blinked a few times and turned away looking around at the books lined up in the shelves around her. Everywhere she looked it screamed: Leo! The book that they loved, the time when they fell asleep reading on the couch, the time when they were just talking and walking around the library... She kept glancing at the couch where Leo and her used to read.  
  
Something was different... There was a figure sitting on the couch. It stood up and turned around, looking at her. It was a man. He was holding a book in his hands and his whole face lit up when he saw her. Some of his soft brown hair fell across his face and he ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back. There was something very familiar about his smiling blue eyes, pulling her into his gaze.  
  
Aglaia frowned. "Who are you?"  
  
The man only laughed and looked at something behind her. Aglaia turned around to see Selene and Phaedrus walk in the room. Selene walked forward and took her hand.  
  
"Aglaia. I'm sorry about my son and everything he did to you and to all the fairies. Now, this is our birthday gift for you." As she said the word our, Selene motioned to Phaedrus, and he walked forward.  
  
"Thymoumai." They whispered together, and suddenly, Aglaia felt something change about her. Everything was so much clearer! She looked around the library and new memories flashed into her mind. The man, he was Leo! Aglaia turned around and ran towards Leo's waiting arms.  
  
"Leo, Leo, Leo..." Aglaia was weeping now, unable to stop the tears. Leo's comforting hand was rubbing her back, trying to soothe her convulsive sobs. When Aglaia's tears subsided, she pulled back, still hugging Leo, to look at him. "I can't believe you're here." She was whispering now, as if any loud sound would make him go away.  
  
"Me either." Leo lowered his head and pressed his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes.  
  
"I love you." Aglaia closed her eyes, letting the tears fall. She hugged Leo tighter.  
  
"I love you too." Leo lifted her chin with a finger and kissed her.  
  
Someone sighed in the distance and Aglaia pulled back, blushing. She glanced in the general direction of the door and saw Alessia and Adela standing beside her aunt.  
  
"Alessia! You two knew about this too?" Alessia was grinning like mad and Adela had a soft look on her face.  
  
Aglaia frowned and looked at Leo, remembering something. "But how... how... doesn't it say in the Kanonas Apo Neraida that a fairy can't counteract another's spell? And also that the dead were not to be trifled with? How...?" Aglaia looked questioningly at Selene and Phaedrus.  
  
Selene was smiling softly and didn't seem inclined to explain. Phaedrus took one look at Selene and cleared his throat. "As you know, Selene has taken over the role of ruling the fairies when Akakios was exiled. She has decided to make a minor change on the rule about counteracting another fairy's spell."  
  
Phaedrus paused to take a breath, and continued. "We were just talking about it the other day when your aunt came, and pleaded with us to give you back your memory."  
  
He glanced at Leo. "As for your prince... Well, we found a loophole in the rule and decided that since he was killed by a spell and not through natural causes, he could be brought back."  
  
Aglaia turned back to Leo, hugging him in relief.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered to them.  
  
"I can't believe you're really here." Aglaia felt Leo pull away her arms from around him. He took her hands in his, squeezing them. Aglaia looked up at him.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
A huge smile broke out on Aglaia's face. "Of course I'll marry you!"  
  
As the new couple kissed, Alessia and Adela hugged each other, Phaedrus and Selene gazed lovingly at each other and Sophronia waved a hand in the air. People suddenly materialized all over the library, looking confused, including Leo's father, King Alexander.  
  
He looked around and saw Leo, surprise mingling in his face, then tenderness as he saw his son kissing the woman he loved.  
  
Sophronia materialized a handkerchief and wiped the corner of her eyes. "Happy Birthday Aglaia."  
  
...and they lived happily ever after.  
  
A/N: *sigh* don't you just LOVE happy endings? :P hehe, so I brought Leo back, although he kinda doesnt have much of a personality in this chapter, sorry... anyway, pls pls PLS review!!! 


End file.
